


Nature’s Gift

by Silvaxus



Series: Protectors of the Realm [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Destiel in the background, Flowers, Gay Sex, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Spanking, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, a bit of blood, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Hunting witches was always bad but hunting a blood witch is even worse and leads to things and surprises neither Sam or Dean could have hoped for. Long lost ones will be back and for once the universe is finally in their favore.





	1. Chapter 01 - Nature’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads,
> 
> here is my newest thing and the best part of it...it's already finished and flying around in my dropbox. For now, I have three parts planned for this series. The first part, Nature's Gift, is complete and for the second part I got two chapters already done as well as the outlines for part 3. This storyline will stick with me for a bit :) 
> 
> I learned something vital with Heaven's Gate. Such long stories are not so my thing. I like shorter things much more and so this part only has 5 chapters over all, the second part only 6. 
> 
> I had to do a lot of research for this story in celtic mythology and flowers and their meanings but it was fun how much meanings flowers can have. 
> 
> Hopefully, you like the story :) My friend CrowNoYami did the editing again.
> 
> Have a nice weekend!  
> Silva

 

Breathing was hard. Sam had to remember to keep his breaths slow and shallow, so no one would hear him. Just like Dean had taught him. But it was hard… he had to push into a fast, but silent run. The forest around him was quiet, too quiet. The animals knew something was on the hunt and stayed far away as to not be a victim. The hunter in question was neither Sam nor Dean. They were merely the ones chasing the hunter, and this case it was something nasty. A blood witch.  She had the ability to manipulate people through blood. She could use them like puppets, and she was ancient. During his research Sam found several stories about her which went almost 400 years back, but before they truly knew what they were hunting the witch had taken another human.

 

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sam listened. He was certain he heard something in the distance. Voices, but too low to make out any words. Sam only hoped Dean was safe. They made the decision to split up to catch her. They didn’t have the right weapon to kill her, and hoped to max their chances to catch her with their substitute weapons. To kill a blood witch, you need her true name, blood from one of her victims and earth from her birthplace. The blood was no problem, but the other two ingredients were. Sam wasn’t able to find her true name and without her true name they couldn’t get their hands on earth from her birthplace. A short talk phone call with Castiel gave them a different solution. According to the seraph, their angel blades would work as well. Even powered up by magic and blood she was only human, and as such an angel blade would kill her.

 

So Sam found himself sneaking through a forest, angel blade in hand and hunting after a freaking blood witch. Dean was right, Sam grimly thought. Witches suck.

 

Sneaking around between the trees, Sam peered between two towering trees and saw the witch. The witch and Dean. Cursing silently, Sam tried to sneak closer. The closer he came, the better he could see the witch. She looked… so young. On any other day, on any other place Sam would think of her as a teenager. Fifteen or sixteen maybe, not the over 400 years he knew her to be. She was holding Dean to the ground with no visible weapon. Sam could see the strain on his brothers’ face as he tried to fight against whatever the witch was doing, but it didn’t look like he was gaining anything from the fight.

 

There was nothing Sam could use as a cover between himself and the witch. Either she would see and stop him, or he would be fast enough to use his blade on her. It was the sound of Dean gasping for air as she closed her hand that made the decision for Sam. Fast and hoping to be fast enough was his battleplan.

 

Something behind Sam cracked in the woods and the witch whirled around. Her brown eyes looked surprised when she spotted Sam and she did something to Dean because Sam could see his brother go limp. He couldn’t see if Dean was still breathing causing a deep panic to spread through Sam at the thought of Dean being dead, again.

 

Sam tried to use the moment of spontaneous surprise and ran at the witch. She threw something at him. He could feel something… touch him only to glide off like a wave. With another three wide steps Sam reached the witch and rammed his blade into her chest without hesitation. She sagged into his arms. Her blood was warm and sticky as it run over the blade and Sam’s hands. The coppery smell was nauseating to Sam. Too many bad memories were connected to the smell.

 

The blade was long, and the witch was small. The amount of blood running out of the wound told Sam he hit his goal. He cut through her visceral artery. Shaking, she raised her hand and looked at Sam with shock in her eyes. “What… have you done… to your blood… not human…” Her words cut deeper than any blade could. This was something Sam feared for years, secretly knowing in the dark. His blood was still too tainted. Tainted enough that his blood was useless even to a blood witch.

 

Rage bubbled in his tainted blood, and Sam gave in just for a bit, twisting the blade until the light died in her eyes. Sam let the body drop to the ground. He would have to salt and burn her later, just to be sure. But later, Dean was more important. Wiping the blood off his hand with dead witch’s jacked, Sam dropped down next to his brother. Up close Sam could see the slow rise and fall of Dean’s chest. Relief washed through him. Dean was alive and in a different time Sam would have thanked God for small favors but… Pushing those thoughts aside, Sam pulled Dean close and checked for injuries. Nothing to see and there was no visible blood. Whatever the witch had done was connected to her magic.

“Dean, come on man… I killed the witch and we still need to burn her. If you’re not going to get up I will leave your sorry ass behind. I’m not going to carry you out of here. I’ll get the Impala, drive all the way down to Mexico and enjoy the sun while you can rot here in peace.” Empty threats. Both knew Sam wouldn’t leave his brother behind, but Sam hoped the threat of Dean’s baby gone would wake his brother up.

 

Dean started to mumble incomprehensible words and his eyes began to flutter. Leave to Dean Winchester to come out of unconsciousness at the threat of his beloved car. Sam chuckled anyway. It took Dean a few minutes before he opened his eyes completely only to groan in pain and press his hand against his chest. “Fucking hate witches…” Sam tried to pry his brothers’ finger off his chest to peek under his shirt, but when Sam managed to look he saw nothing but smooth skin and the black ink of his brothers’ tattoo. “You nuked the bitch Sam?” The feeling of deep dread came back with vengeance at his brothers’ words as the memory of the witch’s last words came back to him. “Yes, she’s dead. You okay?”

Dean looked at Sam with suspicion and Sam knew he made a mistake. His answer came too fast and was too short. “Let’s burn her and get you out of here Dean. Can you stand?” Sam got up and pulled Dean with him, but when Dean tried to let go of his brother he wavered and almost hit the ground again if not Sam’s fast reflexes grabbing him. Sam looked back between his brother pressed to his side and the dead witch close to them. He didn’t want to let Dean out of his sight in case something the witch had done didn’t die with her, but he couldn’t leave the dead witch behind also. Some things tend to not stay dead for long. He could burn the witch here, but a short mental check reminded Sam he had nothing to start a fire. A short question to Dean came out with the same thing, no fire supplies.

 

“Okay, I will bring you back to the car and come back here to take care of the witch.” Dean only growled at Sam’s attempt to take care of his older brother but every time he tried to stand on his own, Dean almost dropped to floor. Reluctantly, Dean agreed with Sam that he was no help this time and without anything to burn the witch they had to go back to the car.

 

Sam only managed to take one step when something behind the brothers cracked in the forest and _something_ flooded the area around the Winchesters. Whirling around without dropping Dean, Sam gripped his angel blade with his left hand. Not his strongest stance but he would manage to protect Dean.

 

Behind them in the forest stood the most beautiful animal Sam had ever seen and even Dean -half shoved behind Sam’s broad back, gasped in astonishment. A stag stood in the forest. Its fur was so white it looked like a cloud in the sun, or snow in the stark moonlight. The animal was tall. With its raised head towering over Sam by at least three feet, and the antlers crowning its head were branched wide. Without thinking Sam met the animals’ eyes. The eyes were of such a dark and lucent blue like Sam had never seen before, but it was the piercing intelligence in these eyes that kept Sam enthralled.

 

_“Well done young hunters…”_ A voice full of music and warmth sounded in Sam’s head and the darkness in Sam’s mind shrieked back in fear at the sound. _“You have done so well today young ones.”_ Dean started to lean heavily on Sam, but when Sam spared a glance at his brother, he saw a small smile on his brothers’ relaxed face. The soothing music of a voice made Sam feel safe and content, it looked like it was the same for Dean. _“You are always ready to give everything for others and yet, you ask never for anything in return for your service…”_ Dean smiled a drunken and goofy smile at the stag. “Well, that’s us for you.” A light laughter sounded in their heads. Clear as bells and warm like the sun, another part of the darkness in Sam’s mind vanished. _“Today you freed this forest and its dwellers from a great foe, for the witch wasn’t only draining the life out of humans but the land itself.”_ Dean struggled against Sam’s hold who had to drop the angel blade to keep his brother upright. “Dean, stop it. You’re going to hurt yourself. I still need to bring you back to the car.” Sam hissed, and the stag’s white ears flickered at the sound Sam made.

 

The stack stepped forward and lowered his majestic head to sniff at the witch. The animal pulled back like it smelled something rotten, only to lower his head again to touch the dead witch’s body with the tips of his antlers. The forest floor started to move around the body and plants started to grow around the body until the witch was nothing but a small bump in the forest floor. Covered in roots, plants and leaves. _“For the lives you have taken you shall become the foundation of new live yourself. You can’t give back enough to repay every life you have taken, but you found your end at the hands of our protectors. We are once again safe to roam the land.”_

 

When the witch was no more, a deep sense of peace flooded the brothers. Both had gone to heaven, but a feeling of peace like this was nothing they felt there. To Sam it felt like a warm embrace of his brother after a dangerous hunt, sitting together on the hood of the Impala watching the stars while drinking a beer. Without thinking Sam closed his eyes and let himself bask in this feeling, he couldn’t remember if he had felt anything like that in his whole life. When Sam opened his eyes again the stag was standing right in front of them. The blue eyes looking down at them with warmth and laughter and Sam liked to imagine his mother would have looked at him like that. His hand itched to touch the white fur and so close it looked like water droplets ran through the fur and made it spark here and there. “Who are you?” Sam had to ask. He was a seeker of knowledge and he needed to know. The bell-like laughter danced again through Sam’s mind. _“I am this world. I have been here when the first life started to walk this world and I will wither when life takes its last breath. I watch over every being for they are my children the moment they come to be and walk this world. There is no other world like this and it needs to be protected…”_

 

The voice was interrupted as Dean groaned in pain and started to curl into himself with his hand against his chest. The peace Sam had felt only moments ago died with Dean’s sound of pain and he tried to keep Dean stable on his feet, but Dean was as strong build as Sam himself and it was difficult to keep Dean upright.

 

Slowly, the stack turned its head and looked at Dean. _“You accept your own pain, your own death as given. You are not questioning it, but you accept it as a part of you. You sacrifice yourself without question. For each other, for others, for this world itself, and still you ask for nothing in return for your sacrifice. You protect this world like you protect each other. At any cost.”_ The voice was still like music, but Sam could feel the curiosity behind it and that angered Sam and the darkness in his mind latched itself to his rage. “Well, it’s what we do. It’s not like anyone would pay you for shit like this. Someone has to do it and it happened to be us.”

He gripped Dean tighter and turned to leave when the voice stopped him. _“The darkness thrust upon you, don’t make yourself of the darkness too, Sam Winchester.”_ Sam stopped and stared at the stack. _“I would have never chosen a fate like yours for such a bright life like you, but I am only of the life of this world and have no part in the strings of fate for life simply **is**. You accepted and fought against your fate, you sacrificed yourself not for the fate given to you or to end your suffering. You were ready to sacrifice yourself for those you love and those too innocent to fight against the dark.”_

 

The stag pressed its white muzzle against Dean’s chest and his brother took a deep breath before Sam had to capture his whole weight or Dean would have ended up on the ground. Only a moment later, Dean pulled himself up and was able to stand without his brothers’ help. Dean blinked like an owl first at his brother, then at the stag and scratched the place where the stag had touched him. “Ehm… thank you?”

 

Sometimes Sam wanted to smack his brother on the head. The stag lowered his head in response. _“A small thing for your sacrifices protector.”_ The stag blinked and turned his blue eyes back to Sam. _“Even when you are broken… you always keep fighting the darkness thrown at you. A true protector of life.”_ Before Sam could move the stag touched his chest as well, right above his heart. Warmth spread through his body. The aches from a life as hunter vanished. Sam felt fresh and young, without the pain of the past weighting down on his shoulders. In all his adult life Sam never felt something like this. Not even as a child he felt this… alive.

 

_“Go home now hunters, protectors. The gift for your sacrifices has been given. The witch is dead and paid her price. Your duty is done, and now is your time to rest until you are once again needed to protect those who can’t do it on their own.”_ The stag turned around and left the hunters behind. The animal made no sound, and with a whisper of the wind in the leaves it was gone and the hunters were alone.

 

They looked at each other. Trying to find words for what just happened but when neither of them spoke, they turned to leave the forest. The sense of peace still lingering in their bodies.

 

When they finally reached the shiny black car, they only stopped at their motel to gather their stuff and hit the road to Kansas. It was a two-day drive until they would reach the bunker and Dean called ahead to tell Castiel when they would arrive. Dean didn’t mention the stag.

 

It was when they stopped for the night that they saw them. The marks left behind on their chests by the stag. Right above their hearts a crescent moon appeared in black lines and something similar to antlers grew at the sides surrounded by stars. The left part of the antlers touched the sun around their anti-possession tattoos.

  
                                                                              

  


The marks were of a deep black and looked like they had the tattoos for years, not a single day.

 

Sam and Dean stared at each other, but no feeling of threat or danger was coming to them. Sam touched the mark on his brothers’ chest and the feeling of peace he felt in the forest came back to him. Only another feeling added itself to it. The feeling of being protected, protected by Dean.

 

They still hadn’t spoken about what happened in the forest and even after seeing the marks they… didn’t. It was like they saw no need to speak about it because there was no reason to do so. Everything was clear. The white stag had spoken and had given them its gratitude for killing the witch. There was neither reason to talk about it, nor to question the appearance of the marks.

 

This night both dreamed green landscapes full of life and bell-like laughter. The air tasted like honey and spices, the sun was warm, and Sam and Dean could play as they never could when they were still children.

 

When they woke up, they packed their stuff and left. The wish to go home too strong to linger behind. They drove for another few hours and the sun was about to set when they reached their home hidden in a forest deep between the roots of the trees. Their bunker.

 

Dean stopped the car in front of the gate to the garage when they saw a figure in the light of the Impala. Sagged together in front gate. Sam and Dean looked at each other and back to the figure in front of their gate and together they left the car.

 

In the bright light of the car they could only see the dark olive coloured clothing. No face as the person was lying on his side with the back to the brothers. Silently, Sam and Dean exchanged one glance with each other and Sam stood back half a step as Dean hunkered down to grab the person by the shoulder.

 

The moment Dean touched the person, the person flopped back on the back and so both could see the face clear as the day. Short tousled hair, but long enough to still be able to grip it at the neck, dark-blond in colour. Slight sideburns and two days worth of scruff on his face, but it was clear as the day that this was…

 

_”Gabriel…”_


	2. Chapter 02 – Mark of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening lads,
> 
> because someone that's not me didn't take care of the internet contract i will be offline when the 01. february hits the world...I'm so thrilled about it...not -.- i will try to upload with my smartphone :( 
> 
> *grows in the darkness of her cave...*

After the first shock had passed, Sam opened the gate and lifted a surprisingly light but breathing Gabriel into his arms. Dean parked the Impala, closed the door and together they walked into the bunker that was their home in search of Castiel.

 

They found the seraph behind a wall of books, but the moment he heard them walk in, Castiel rose from his chair to greet them. Castiel stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother in Sam’s arms. “What happened?” asked the angel. “No idea,” Dean answered and pulled his jacket off. “We just arrived and found him in front of the gate to the garage. We can’t even be sure if it’s really the little pixy-like brother. I mean, the last time we saw him was…” Dean stopped himself and Sam was thankful for it. Castiel stepped closer to Sam who resisted the sudden urge to pull Gabriel closer to his chest and keep Castiel at a distance. Sam simply _knew_ this was Gabriel in his arms.

 

Castiel moved his hands with utter care over Gabriel’s face and throat, but when he tried to move the archangel’s olive coloured jacket aside Sam couldn’t suppress a soft growl. The seraph’s blue eyes found Sam’s and Castiel raised his hands in gesture of peace. “I mean him no harm Sam. I just need to check if this is really my brother -who should be dead as you told me.” Shifting from one foot to the other, Sam pulled the body in his arms closer to his chest. “It’s him. This is Gabriel. I know it.” Castiel stepped back at the sudden display of protectiveness from Sam. “How can you be so sure Sam? I can feel that there is _something_ not human about his vessel, but I can’t feel any of his grace.” Sam simply knew it, but he spoke to Dean in answer to the question.

 

“The gift for your sacrifices has been given. That’s what he said to us Dean. What if Gabriel is the gift he was talking about?” Alarmed, Castiel turned to look at Dean who looked thoughtfully at his brother and sighed. “True, but I don’t know Sammy. Even Chuck said he couldn’t bring back an archangel because he was lacking the mojo to do so, and now we find him right at our doorstep?” Castiel’s words came back to Sam. “Cas, you said there is something but no grace. Gabriel lived for millennia as a pagan. He was Loki for a really long time. That something you feel, could be his pagan powers?” Hope bloomed in Sam’s chest. That had to be the solution. Castiel lowered his eyes and observed his brothers’ vessel in concentration until his eyes glowed with grace.

 

“Yes… that sounds like a plausible explanation for his current state. I still feel no grace in this vessel but something similar to the pagan powers my brother gave off when he was close to me. I’m sure this is at least Loki, but I don’t know how much of Gabriel is left in him.” Castiel’s gravel voice drowned in the sound of Sam’s blood in his ears because he was sure that were Loki goes Gabriel follows, so this must be Gabriel in his arms. Sam tried to ignore the happy jump his heart made in his chest. “Now that it’s settled this is Loki I’ll find him a place to rest until he wakes up.” Without waiting for a response, Sam turned around and left the library. Only when he found himself in his own room again did Sam question his decision but on the other hand… he wanted to keep a close eye on his guest and what better place to do so as in his own room?

 

Sam lowered Gabriel to the bed and peeled the archangel carefully out of his jacket and boots only to hesitate after he was done. He wanted Gabriel to be comfortable, but didn’t want to violate his privacy too much. After debating with himself for a moment, Sam took Gabriel’s belt off as well and moved Gabriel under the covers. The archangel looked… so small. Sam never noticed just how small his vessel was as Gabriel always felt bigger and brighter. It had been the same with Lucifer. Even with his vessel breaking apart under the force of his grace, Lucifer felt endlessly bright to Sam, almost beautiful. That was something Sam had never told Dean. How much he truly enjoyed being one with Lucifer- in that point the devil had been right- they had been made for each other. They fit together where they collided with others and… a sudden feeling of peace and the sound of wind whispering in leaves pulled Sam out of his head.

 

He looked around but there was nothing but a warm feeling radiating from his chest. When he lifted his two layers of shirts Sam could see the mark on his chest glow in a faint white light, but when he tried to touch it the light died down and the feeling was gone.

 

Suddenly Sam felt exhausted to the bones as he dragged his hands through his hair. His bed now occupied by an unconscious archangel, Sam grabbed one of his pillows and left the room. Without thinking Sam opened the door to Dean’s room enough to look inside. Dean was no where to be seen and so Sam walked in. He was sure Dean wouldn’t mind, and with the implicitness of a younger sibling, Sam stripped himself down to his first shirt and boxers and crawled under the thick covers that smelled like Dean. Exhaustion pulled Sam into a deep sleep and he didn’t even woke up when Dean came in and growled something about little brothers’ and a starfish and an octopus…

 

Sam woke up slowly surrounded warmth. He was so comfortable he buried his face in the covers with a happy sigh. No reason to get up yet. Even the growl behind him and tug on the covers couldn’t bring Sam out of the happy space. The growl behind him became louder. “Seriously… first you play starfish in my bed, then you do the impression of an octopus and now you are stealing my blankets. Go to your own bed Samantha.” Still half asleep, Sam giggled, turned around and pulled more of the covers to himself only stopping when he felt something hit his back. “Stop making yourself a blanket burrito and let my ass freeze off. My bed, my covers, my rules. Share the blanket.” Sam only giggled again and hid his face under the covers. “Well, you had it coming Sammy.” A hard tug moved Sam without his doing and he didn’t know it was possible, but he wound himself pressed against his brothers’ side, face pressed against Dean’s sleep warm throat, arm over his chest right above the mark. “Not the octopus again…” Sam only nuzzled the warm skin and sighed happily against his brother who laughed his deep and rumbling way. “I get it Sammy; not gonna move and I have to stay. It’s still early. Sleep Sammy. No reason to get up yet.” And Sam fell asleep once again.

 

When Sam woke up a second time he was alone. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings but when he saw his brothers’ room Sam dropped his head back on the pillow. Dean’s pillow the way it smelled; hair wax, gun oil, pie. Sam let himself bask in the warmth of his brothers’ bed for a moment longer before he pulled himself out of the warm and comfortable bed. Still sleep rumbled, Sam pulled his discarded jeans back on and walked barefoot into the kitchen. Dean was already making breakfast and the moment he sat down, Dean placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him together with a bowl of sliced fruits covered with yoghurt, nuts and honey. A plate with scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice followed.

 

Sam smiled at his brother with sleep still all over his face. “Eat Sammy. There is still more in the fridge.” Dean placed his own plate on the table and together they ate in silence. They were halfway done when Castiel walked in and Sam had the sudden and funny urge to scold Cas for walking into the kitchen naked. Well, as naked as Cas was when he was without his tie, jacket and trench coat. Sam decided that giggling into his breakfast was the better solution, but when he looked up at Dean he saw the same streak of mischief on his brothers face.

 

Any other day both would have started to question their behavior right after they met the white stag. After everything that happened to them and after everything they had seen, they should question what happened two days ago, research the being they met and use their time to find out more about the marks and yet… They were at ease with themselves and each other. After everything that happened they felt whole and alright for the first time in years. Both saw no need to question or change that.

 

Still silent, Cas helped himself to fresh coffee and sat down next to Dean before he took a sniff at his coffee. “Since I was human I understand the human fascination for coffee much better, but this needs sugar.” Chuckling, Dean handed the seraph the sugar and watched Cas dumped enough sugar into his coffee to make Sam’s teeth ache.

 

Silence was nothing that lasted around the Winchester’s. “What the actual fuck?” All three of them looked up at the sudden outburst of language. Gabriel was standing in the door staring at the two hunters and one seraph who were watching him back without answering his question. “What the fuck am I doing here and where the clusterfuck is _here_ anyway?” Dean only raised his mug and pointed with it at the coffee maker. “Good morning to you too sunshine. Help yourself to a coffee over there. I’m sure one of us can give you a mug if they’re too high for you.”

 

Sam could see defiance all over Gabriel’s face and when the archangel raised his hand in preparation to snap, Sam raised his own hand to stop him. “How about you take a seat; I’ll get you a coffee, you tell us what you remember, and we answer what we can?” Gabriel looked like he was still considering snapping up something nasty, but with a shrug of his shoulders he sat down next to Sam. Gabriel eyed the people around him with suspicion and when Sam placed the mug in front of Gabriel, the archangel sniffed at the black brew without touching the mug itself. Sam helped himself to a new coffee and sat back down in his chair.

 

“Where… where is _here_ …?” Gabriel was tense, his eyes shifting back and forth between the three others in the room. “Kansas, Lebanon and this is the bunker of the Men of Letters.” Gabriel grunted at Dean’s short answer and fiddled around with his mug. “Why am I here?” Sam felt like this was the question of the hour for Gabriel. Sam looked at Gabriel’s profile and shrugged with his shoulders. “No idea. We came back from a hunt and found you unconscious in front of our door. After Cas confirmed that you are… actually _you_ we figured you needed some rest.” Gabriel looked up and Sam couldn’t read the archangels’ expression.

“I should be dead.” Without waiting for an answer, Gabriel lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. In the middle of his chest, right under his heart, was a three-inch-long white scar. “I remember the hotel, I remember Lucifer, I remember how he used my own blade to kill me and I still know what it feels like to die but here I am. How long was I out?” Only because Gabriel was still holding his shirt up did Sam slowly stretch out his hand and touched Gabriel’s wrist to made him let go of the shirt. Sam felt strangely better now without seeing the mark of Gabriel’s death right in front of him. “Five years. You were out for five years.”

 

Suddenly, Gabriel’s face twisted in fury as his eyes started to blaze golden. Sam was still staring down at Gabriel, but when Dean and Castiel jumped back from the table, he signaled to Dean with his hand to stay back. “What’s your problem Gabriel?” The gold in Gabriel’s eyes turned darker, more dangerous. “There is nothing left of Gabriel. Just his name. No wings, no grace, nothing. He got killed by his own brother and everything that’s left of him are his memories and his vessel; nothing more.”

 

Sam leaned closer to Gabriel until their eyes were at the same level. Up close Sam could smell Gabriel and he saw no other reason to think of him as someone else… Pines, saltwater, cold, lavender. “Yes, Lucifer killed you to get to me. You sacrificed yourself out of your own free will to save us. To make a difference. But now you are here again for whatever reason. You are stuck in this vessel, you have Gabriel’s memories. I don’t care if you want to call yourself Loki because you think Gabriel is dead. It’s your choice and yours alone. Maybe your grace will come back, maybe not. We have seen too much in the last five years to be sure of things like ‘not’ or ‘maybe’. If something happens or changes, we deal with it when we must. So, it’s up to you Gabriel.”

 

The gold died down and Sam was looking in the whiskey coloured eyes Sam associated with Gabriel’s vessel from the beginning. “You still think of me as Gabriel? Like this I’m not even an angel anymore. Just a pagan, only Loki is left.” Snorting, Sam turned back to the leftovers of his breakfast and broke the connection between their eyes. “See Cas over there? He lost his grace completely and had to live as a human for some time. No backup plan as a pagan for him. I think you should consider yourself lucky Gabriel and stop whining about it.” Sam ignored the growled next to him and didn’t even spare a glance at Gabriel. A snap sounded through the kitchen, followed by door heavily slammed shut.

  
  
  


It was days later when things changed. Since the first morning in the kitchen Gabriel was mostly hiding in Sam’s room and so the hunter spent most of his time in the library and whenever Sam noticed Gabriel gone, he went to his room get fresh clothes or whatever he needed. Dean never complained once about Sam sleeping in his bed. Since the forest and stag Sam and Dean were… close again. They weren’t talking in the common sense of the word, but that wasn’t necessary. In the mornings they woke up in one big pile of warmth and limbs, no frowned commands because if the actual lack of personal space from Dean or Sam pulling back because he needed some space himself.

 

During the day it was like they were seeking each others presence on purpose. When Dean was cooking in the kitchen, Sam would bring his books and together they would remain in silence while Sam read, and Dean prepared their meal. The old radio playing the only available station so deep under earth. Neither of them noticed the stares from Castiel or the way he frowned at the brothers. It didn’t matter to them. For the first time in decades both could sleep without nightmares waking them from their alcohol-introduced sleep. Their dreams were full of light, warmth and bell-like laughter.

 

But nothing could stay easy for too long in the life of the Winchesters.

 

Sam came out of the shower, still not completely dry, hair slicked back and only clad in a towel when he walked into Gabriel. Gabriel was still hiding in Sam’s room most of the time and so Sam was on the way to Dean’s room to get dressed. The former archangel stared at Sam with shock all over his face and didn’t move when Sam tried to pass him. “Ehm… could you… I don’t know… move Gabriel?” Sam’s voice ripped Gabriel out of his shock.

 

“What the hell have you done this time Sam Winchester?” Rage, shock and fear danced all over Gabriel’s face. Bewildered, Sam looked down at Gabriel. “What the hell are you talking about? I was in the bunker since the last hunt right before _we_ found _you_ , Gabriel.” With a dangerously fast aim, Gabriel pointed at the mark on Sam’s chest and Sam looked down at himself. His mark hadn’t changed a bit since it appeared and neither had Dean’s. “This, I’m talking about this. Do you have any idea how dangerous this can…” Gabriel stopped talking and stared at Sam before he blinked, gripped Sam by the arm with much more strength than Sam gave him credit for and dragged him in the direction of the living room. Gabriel almost threw Sam down on the couch next to his brother who was explaining the benefits of watching Netflix. Puzzled, Dean looked from his- as good as naked- brother to Gabriel and back.

 

“I want an explanation, a good one, and not your usual bullshit. What have you two knuckleheads done this time?” Dean frowned up at Gabriel and Sam used the moment to rearrange the towel around his hips. “What the fuck is wrong with you this time, pixy? Is hiding in Sam’s room not good enough anymore that you have to drag him through the bunker?” Suddenly Gabriel felt…bigger. The shadows around him grew as his eyes blazed in gold but the two brothers weren’t backing down. Both tensed, ready to fight. “Brother, please. If you stop throwing around random questions and actually ask what you want to know I’m sure you will get an answer.”

 

Maybe it was Castiel’s logic behind his words or simply because he referred to Gabriel as his brother, but the shadows around Gabriel vanished and he looked with annoyance at the brothers in front of him. “I want to know why Sam is sporting the Mark of Life and why neither of you is freaking out about it.” Sam and Dean both looked at the markings on Sam’s chest before they shared a silent conversation and Dean lifted his shirt as well to reveal his mark.

 

Gabriel looked from Sam to Dean until he stared at his brother. “Did you know about this Castiel?” Castiel leaned closer to Dean to take a better look at the mark, but Dean let his shirt drop back down and learned closer to Sam to put more distance between himself and Castiel. “Dude, personal space… we talked about this.”

 

When Castiel looked at his brother, he shook his head. “I noticed a few things were… ‘off’ with them, but neither mentioned the appearance of markings of any kind on their bodies.” Gabriel was still towering over the hunters sitting on the couch. “When did you get these?” Sam shrugged his shoulders. “After the last hunt.”

“And you were hunting what exactly?” asked Gabriel. With a sour face Dean spit out a single word. “Blood-witch.” Gabriel shook his head and looked at Castiel to confirm this information and the seraph nodded. “A blood-witch can’t give you the Mark of Life. She’s the opposite of the mark. A blood-witch feeds off life, the mark represents it in its purest form. That’s some heavy mojo you are dealing with. What happened on the hunt?”

 

Dean looked at Sam and nodded at the two angels or more like one angel and one pagan. Sighing, Sam told them about the witch and how he killed her. He didn’t tell them about her last words to him. Sam told them how Dean was out because of something the witch did when Gabriel interrupted him. “How were you able to kill the witch when she already knew you were there? A blood-witch controls your very essence. You shouldn’t have been able to even take a step in her direction without her permission.” Gabriel looked almost angry as he knew Sam was hiding something. “I killed her, that’s the important thing.” Sam had to force the words out. He didn’t want to reveal the words the witch had said to him, but Gabriel stepped closer to Sam and stared down at Sam with gold in his eyes.

“What happened with the witch?” Sam didn’t stop the growl in his chest as he got up. Now it was him towering over Gabriel. “It doesn’t matter. I killed the witch, Dean made it out. End of the story.” Gabriel couldn’t tower over Sam in a physical way, very few could do that, but Gabriel’s presence was almost suffocating in the room. “You are going tell me what happened with you and the witch and you are going to tell me _now_.” Gabriel didn’t raise his voice. He only stood there looking up at Sam who was still only wearing his towel.

“You know what _Gabriel_ …” Sam emphasized the name and spoke it low and dangerously. “For someone who said there is nothing left of Gabriel except his memories and the vessel, you do a very good job of being exactly like any other angel I ever met. Ordering me around; demanding things from me, lying to me, manipulating me if I don’t do something the way you want me to. You want to know which angel did nothing like that? Who was always honest with me even if it made me turn around and run? Lucifer. The fallen archangel himself was the only angel to ever ask instead of demand.”

 

With that, Sam stalked out of the room. Shoulders tense; nobody stopped him when he left the living room. “And find yourself a new place to hide because I want my room back,” Sam hollered before he threw his door shut with a booming sound in the silence of the bunker.

 

 

 

Growling, Sam opened the knot he made with the towel to keep it in place and let it drop to the floor. Looking down at himself he was a bit surprised to see his cock was half hard already, but Sam knew all to well why. The more sex was a fight the more he could enjoy it… and the fight Gabriel had offered was exactly the thing to get him going, but this time he was too angry to act on his arousal.

 

Sam opened his closet and grabbed the first pair of sweatpants, boxers and a faded green t-shirt he could find and put them on. Using too much force as he threw the doors shut, his bookshelf rattled and a few books fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sam tried to keep his annoyance at the forefront of his mind but… his anger vanished almost immediately when he started to gather the books in his arms.

 

One of the books was open on the floor and when Sam picked it up his eyes fell on the beautiful hand drawn picture on one side. It was a picture of a stag, its head held high as the animal stood next to a human figure clothed in furs. To the left of the human was the picture of a wolf, head raised in a silent song. There was a small inscription in the corner of the page. _Cernunnos, white stag, wolf._ A red bell went off in Sam’s head and he turned the page around to read the next one.

 

_Cernunnos, Celtic god of nature, animals and fertility. Also name the Horned One. He is mostly accompanied by a white stag and a wolf. The animals represent Death and Resurrection. The stag is the symbol for Resurrection and the white stag especially is known as the steed to travel to the Otherworld. On its back Cernunnos was able to travel between the dead and living and keep both sides in balance for no side could outplay the other. The wolf hunts the souls and takes them to the Otherworld. This opens a gateway for other souls to be reborn. The white stag takes them back protected between its antlers to the realm of the living and the souls are free to find a suitable form to exist in the realm of the living until it’s time again for the wolf to take them back to the Otherworld. The stag is also known as the great protector for he protects every life of the realm of the living…_

 

Sam didn’t read the rest of the text and his thoughts became like static under the sound of his rushing blood. The stag had called them protectors of the life and Gabriel called the mark on their chests the _Mark of Life_. The stag had been white and with the witch Sam had been the wolf. He had taken her life and a moment later the stag appeared… Gabriel appeared later… _The white stag takes them back, protected between its antlers to the realm of the living…_

 

Anger forgotten, Sam held the book tight in his hand and sprinted back to the living room to thrust the book in Gabriel’s face. “You want to know what happened? Well, this happened. We met a white stag right after I killed the witch with an angel blade. It healed Dean from whatever the witch did to him. It healed me as well, thanked us for our service in protecting life itself. Sacrificing ourselves without asking for something in return. The stag said the gifts had been given and later we saw the mark on our chests and when we came home, we find you lying on our door step. Strange coincidence, don’t you think?” Sam looked down in challenge as Gabriel’s eyes flew over the page.

 

“You killed the witch… which makes you the stag in this…” Gabriel’s voice was distance, thoughtful. “But you’re right… This is too much of a coincidence with you two idiots, but the Mark of Life belongs to someone else.” Dean raised his hand. “Why makes killing him the witch the stag in this story? Wouldn’t make the wolf more sense?” But Gabriel shook his head. “No, the wolf attacks to take something down while the stag only attacks to protect. Show me the Mark again please Sam.” It was the please that made Sam strip his shirt off. Gabriel leaned closer and looked at the mark on Sam’s chest from different angles before his eyes wandered to Sam’s. “Can I touch it?” Something stopped in Sam at the request and he turned half around to look at Dean who only shrugged. “Yeah, I think you can.” But Sam wasn’t entire sure if this was a good thing. Carefully, Gabriel touched the symbol of the moon.

 

Peace and warmth flooded the room. The sound of the wind whispering through the trees, birds in distance and bell-like laughter… before Gabriel ripped his hand back with a hissing sound as if he had burned himself, but there was nothing to see on his hand.

 

“Now it makes more sense…” Words more a hiss than anything else. “The stag called you protectors, you said?” Both Sam and Dean nodded. “Seems you were right Sam, but you didn’t meet Cernunnos. _She_ just used the form of a white stag. Part of the myth of Cernunnos is her story, her doing. That’s also the explanation why I only have my pagan-bound powers and my grace is still on vacation. She couldn’t bring me back with my grace because she only was able to get a hold on me as a pagan. Pagans are very much of her world.”

 

Gabriel was still shaking his hand as he spoke.

 

“For fucks sake Gabriel… who is _she_?” Dean went from annoyed to pissed when Gabriel stopped with his explanation. “She is the essence of this world itself. Every creature, every plant, every living cell represents her. She came to be when my Father created the first life for this world. She is not his creator for she is the sum of all life itself. As long as life exists on this world, she will as well. The Romans gave her the first name that really stuck through time. Gaia… they called her Gaia.”

 

Sam ransacked his brain for information of Gaia. “Like in the Greek mythology of the Beginning? She was one of the first gods born out of chaos.” Gabriel shook his head. “That’s just what humans told themselves about her. In truth, she is part of every being that belongs to this world. She can wander between life and death. Was brought into existence by our Father. Poof, one moment there was nothing and the next I was there with the other archangels. Angels are made of light, not life but because I choose to join the pagans, who are very much _of life_ , she was able to bring me back. Just missing my grace.”

 

“Sam said she called them both ‘protectors’. What could that mean?” Castiel leaned against the couch close to Dean, and Gabriel’s face told he was thinking about an answer when he looked down at his hand. “Can I try again Sam?” Gabriel wiggled his fingers in front of Sam’s chest. “Help yourself.”

 

This time Gabriel didn’t hiss but the smell from days earlier, the smell of pines and salt penetrated the room and stayed when Gabriel pulled his hand back. The frown on his face didn’t help Sam feel any better.

 

“I need to see yours too, Dean of that’s okay.” Dean only frowned back at Gabriel. “Why?” Dean asked. “I have a guess and reading you will help me to come to a conclusion.” Only when Sam nodded at Dean did he strip himself of his shirt. It was the same as with Sam, but the smell of lavender and frost added to the pines and salt.

 

When Gabriel pulled back from Dean he walked over to the cabinet where Dean kept their alcohol and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, still unopened, and killed the bottle in one go.

 

“Care to explain your conclusion with the class, Professor?” Sam smiled at the snarl in his brothers’ voice. Gabriel placed the bottle back in the cabinet with a clinging sound and turned around to look at the brothers’ with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“The Mark of Life is the symbol of Gaia as I already said but what I haven’t said until now is that… the mark is changing you. Both of you. Since I only have access to my pagan-bound powers it’s difficult to read your souls properly, but I can feel the changes already. The way she called you ‘protectors’ can only mean one thing. She said something about the gifts have been given you said… She gave you some of her powers or more; she used her own powers to fuel the spark of life in you. She called you two as her protectors, the protectors of this world, of life itself. You are already doing this with preventing the apocalypse and all and she’s given you more power to keep going. A shitload of more power. You are already adapting to it and I have no idea what it will do to you.”

 

Silence. No one spoke a word as Gabriel dropped the bomb of the day in the room. It was Castiel’s gravel of a voice that broke the silence… ”You are right brother…” Castiel shifted his gaze from Sam to Dean and looked finally at Gabriel. “I didn’t notice it before. I only noticed their changing behaviour towards each other but now that you said something… I can see the change. More clearly in Dean than Sam because I know his soul better but… their souls are still as they should be after everything they had to endure, but their physical being is changing. Barely human anymore.”

 

These words felt like a bucket of icy water over Sam’s head.

 

“What are we becoming Gabriel?” The way Gabriel looked back at Sam was confirmation enough. Even Gabriel had no idea what was happening to them.

 


	3. Chapter 03 - Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuhu, still online and I'm about to finish my 20k words for the tumblr sabriel big bang :D 
> 
> Just to let you know, this story is already finished and i just need to remember to update it *sorry* the 2nd part of the story is finished as well and just needs to be edited by my beloved beta bitch :D when i finished the sabriel big bang i will write a 3rd part for this story line^^ maybe i should write something else after this. like, samifer only. any ideas or wishes?

Over the next week the change in both hunters became more noticeable. They were less tired, needed less sleep and their physical strength was growing to a point Dean left a hole in the wall just by leaning against it to change into his boots. Gabriel vanished after that with a few mumbled words of being back in a few days, but the trickster hadn’t returned three days later.

A part of Sam worried about the things Gabriel might find, but a different part was glad he was gone. It was… difficult for Sam to be in Gabriel’s presence without searching for contact. It confused the hell out of Sam because he was still angry for what Gabriel had said to him, _demanded_ from him. Anger flared bright in his chest at the memory, but a loud crack close to Sam snapped him out of it. Looking down Sam saw the reason for the cracking sound… The thankfully empty mug in his hands was nothing but shards. He had broken the mug without realizing it. Again. Shaking his head, Sam collected the shards and dumped them in the trash bin when Dean walked in with a sour expression on his face. “If you keep breaking all of our mugs we will have nothing left by the end of the week.” The anger that abated while taking care of the shards reared up again. “It’s not like I asked to be even more inhuman than I already am, Dean. I think being tarnished by demon blood is enough, but something else had a different idea for me, again. So, excuse me Dean if I don’t care about a broken mug.” The smell of pines grew heavy in the kitchen and clashed against the taste of frost.

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other without saying anything but with aggression all over their faces. Both had reached their breaking point. Since the moment Gabriel told them about the origin of the mark they hadn’t left the bunker. Sam only left for his early morning run, but after he was gone for half a day without noticing just how far he had run; Gabriel told him it would be better to cut his runs from now on. The cabin fever was beating down hard on the brothers and violence was only a breath away.

 

It was Castiel’s sudden appearance that broke the aggressions between the brothers. “If you start to fight in the kitchen you will probably destroy it completely and other parts of the bunker as well considered your growing strength. I recommend taking this outside if you insist on settling your dispute with physical contact.”

Both had an insult of different kind on their tongues before they shifted around to look at Castiel… both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Castiel in silence. Castiel seemed to almost… glow. A silver-white glow surrounded the angel like a coat. Right in the middle of his chest the glow the strongest. It was pulsating like a heartbeat, but it was the glow behind Castiel’s back that caught the brothers’ eyes. Behind the angels’ back was the light not the strongest; but in a state of constant movement with every movement Castiel made. It was like colours flowing together but there were no true colours, just the glow; there were patches were the glow was dull or almost non-existing. A rational part in Sam’s mind made the connection to angel… glowing in the back, angel wings, but the view of the dull parts made something in his chest ache.

Sam searched for Dean’s eyes, but his brother looked completely enthralled by the sight of the angel. “Dean, Sam?” Sam whipped around to look again at Castiel who was staring at them with caution in his eyes. Wetting his lips, Sam tried to find the words he needed to answer. “You… you glow Cas.” Not the brightest words ever spoken by Sam Winchester, but the angel looked confused and with his trademark head tilt at Sam. “Glow? I can assure you that my vessel isn’t illuminating in any kind.” Before Sam could answer, Dean moved. He wrapped himself around Castiel in a giant bear hug and Sam saw the glow brighten as a new light came into the mix and the angels’ wings started to glow even more. The dull parts came back to life and the lights around Castiel became so bright Sam had the urge to cover his ears. It was the sound of distress from Castiel that caused Sam to move.

“Dean, let go of him. You’re hurting Cas.” It was true, Dean was keeping Castiel in a tight embrace and the angel tried to fight to free himself, but Dean’s arms only tensed and the angel was once again secured in the hunters’ arms. Castiel’s eyes started to glow in a stark white light but Dean only growled at the challenge and Sam had no clue how to separate Dean from Castiel who didn’t seem to like the close contact at all.

The air was vibrating with the mixed energies and Sam knew he needed to do something and he had to do it now. Sam gripped his brother by his short hair and pulled his head back only to hammer his fist against Dean’s jaw, but Sam underestimated his own growing strength. Dean didn’t only stagger a step back, he let go completely of Castiel and broke through the wall of the kitchen and ended up on the floor of the hallway. While Dean was on the floor covered in debris and dust, Castiel was kneeling on the floor breathing hard. The glow around him was still bright, brighter than before and his formless wings, because it couldn’t be anything else to Sam, were lying on the floor as well. There were no dull patches anymore or parts almost missing.

 

No one moved. Dean looked shocked and his green eyes switched back and forth between Sam and Castiel who was still on the floor looking at his hands. His labored breathing the only sound in the room. Something shifted in the room and Sam whirled around to go for whatever appeared behind him only to stop when he saw a warm golden light. It was like sunshine and it felt so warm on Sam’s face that he smiled at the golden light, but the light moved away from him. Frowning, Sam tried to follow but the light was fast and when he tried to chase it something caught him around the chest and prevented him from following the light.

Whimpering, Sam tried to free himself, but the more he fought against constrictions around him the less he could move. “Sammy!” His brothers’ voice. Sam stopped to fight and looked behind himself. The constrictions were Dean’s arms around Sam and only when Sam truly looked back at his brother did Dean let go of him. “You okay Sammy?” Sam nodded and was about to turn around again, to start looking for his fleeing sunshine, but Dean held Sam in placed with nothing but his callused hands on his face.

 

“I know Sammy. I know but you need to focus on me. Just me and nothing else. It will pass, believe me. It will, but you need to focus on me now Sammy. Only me. Take a deep breath for me Sammy…” Without thinking Sam followed his brothers command and breathed with his brother in sync. Deep in, slowly out and after some time their surroundings came back to Sam. “Dean…” whispered Sam. “There you are.” Dean smiled at his brother and let go of him. “What happened…” Sam didn’t move from his position close to his brother.

“Looks like you two had a growth spurt while I was gone.” Sam knew the voice to be Gabriel’s, but he only risked a carefully glance over his shoulder in the direction of the voice. Gabriel was kneeling by his own brother on the floor. Castiel was clinging to his brother like a lifeline and for once Castiel looked so small it made Sam’s heart ache. “Who gave my brother a power up?” Sam had trouble understanding a word Gabriel said because the moment Sam focused on him all Sam could see was a warm golden light and the feeling of sunshine.

 

Sam shook himself like a dog after a bath and focused back on Castiel. “What do you mean, power up?” That was Dean who was watching the floor with interest. Interesting. “Who of you was the last to touch Castiel?” Gabriel’s voice was completely even, steady in a way someone would speak to a skittish animal. “Dean, he didn’t want to let go of Cas and Cas didn’t seem to like it, but Dean didn’t want to let go of him… I made him stop and then there was sunlight… so warm.”

 

Castiel’s wings moved and Sam could see something gold lying on them. “Sunlight? You mean something like you can see on Cassie’s wings now?” Sam’s gaze zeroed in on the gold, the sunshine and the moment he felt himself getting lost again in the sensation he slammed his eyes shut. “Yes, like that. Just like that. Warm sunshine.” Gabriel chuckled and caused goosebumps all over Sam’s arms. “That would be Samshine. Looks like your powers have grown to the point where you two can see through vessels and look right at the one inhabiting the vessel. Let me guess, Cassie is all silver and white light?” Only because Sam was still standing close to Dean, back to chest, did he feel his brothers’ nod at the question.

“Let’s gather what we know now. You two can see through our vessels and Dean-O thought giving Cassie the full body contact would be a good idea. Don’t worry Dean, you didn’t do anything wrong, you just shocked my poor bro almost out of his meatsuit with recharging his grace like that.” Sam felt Dean tense up behind him. “I did… what?” he asked. “You restored my grace to its former glory, Dean.” Sam heard a rustle of clothes but still didn’t open his eyes. “How should that be possible? Cas said once only in Heaven his grace can be restored and Heaven kicked him out.” Dean was leaning heavily on Sam, but it was like Dean was as light as a feather to him.

“That’s the reason I left for a bit. To find answers, but even other gods, demi-gods and earthbound spirits can’t tell me much. Only my friend Bastet could tell me more. My cat friend told me that Gaia had named protectors in the past, always two, but every time something happened to one of them the other went insane until Gaia had to step in and take her called protectors back. Bastet couldn’t tell me what happened to the protectors. Only that one can’t be without the other. One is called as the true protector, the other as the aggressor in their duty to guard this realm. They had many names in the past, but it was always one in the role as protector; a guardian, a shield, the thunder after the lightning. The other was always the role as aggressor; a nourisher, a sword, like fire itself. Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?” Gabriel sounded so happy and Sam wanted to open his eyes so badly to look at the sunshine again.

 

“So, Dean restored Cas’s grace, he was supposed to be Michael’s vessel who happens to be the Sword of Heaven… that would make him the Nourisher, right?” asked Sam. “Bingo Samshine!” A snap followed Gabriel’s voice and Dean almost buried his face in Sam’s hair. “But… why make me a protector then?” The curiosity was too much, and Sam opened his eyes again and stared point blank on the floor but he only saw the feet of two angels now. “Sam… seriously. For someone with a head as big as yours you can be really stupid sometimes. You are a special kind of scary fucker when you put your mind into protecting someone and if it means you must go to devil himself for that, you do it and walk out victorious. I wasn’t sure which of you would be the Guardian and who the Nourisher but in the end, it’s kinda obvious and… Sam, why the hell aren’t you looking at me?” Sam pressed his teeth so hard against each other his teeth hurt from the impact.

 

“The sunshine… that was you, right Gabriel?” Dean pulled away and Sam almost stumbled as the weight of Dean vanished from his back. “Yes, the pixy is the sunshine, like sunlight on a summer day and Cas is…” But Dean broke off, so Sam opened his eyes a sliver and risked a peek at Castiel. “Silver-white glow, now brighter then before and there are no dull patches anymore in his wings.”

 

“What happens when you look at me Samshine, and Dean at Cas?” asked Gabriel. “It’s like everything I ever wanted.” Sam and Dean spoke at the same time and with exact the same voice. Silence… there was too much silence between all of them these days, but Sam had a feeling they had stunned the angels to silence this time. Risking another glance at the angels, Sam could only guess the two were staring at each other. Sam used the moment to pull Dean out of the kitchen with a tug on his arm and together the brothers’ made a run for it. One sentence can be too much information.

Out of the kitchen Sam opened his eyes again and a sudden and deep tiredness made his body heavy. “I’m tired De’…” Dean looked at Sam with the same heavy tiredness Sam was feeling. “Yeah, me too…”

 

Together they walked to Dean’s room. Even with Gabriel out of Sam’s room he was still sleeping in Dean’s bed. It still didn’t feel strange to them waking up entangled with each other after a night of good sleep. It felt strange to not sleep in the same bed and maybe the changes their bodies had to endure had something to do with it -yet they didn’t care. When the door to Dean’s room fell shut, both of them stripped down to their boxers and t-shirts and crawled under the covers. Dean on his back with Sam draped over him like an oversized cat, with face pressed against his older brothers’ pulse Sam fell into a warm and comfortable sleep.

  
  


_“Hallo Sam…”_ A bell-like voice startled Sam and he jumped off from his place in the sun under a young willow. There was a wolf in front of Sam. No bigger than a wolf should be; the animal had a soft grey fur and eyes the colour of polished copper. The last thing Sam remembered was falling asleep together with Dean in his bed in the bunker and now he was sitting under a tree in the sun. “I’m still dreaming…” The wolf grinned with his tongue lolling out from between its teeth. _“Yes, you are Sam. It’s the easiest way to speak to you when you are asleep.”_ Sam retook his place in the sun and the wolf padded over and lay down next to Sam and placed its head in Sam’s lap. “You are Gaia, right?” The wolf looked up and only when Sam placed his hand on the wolf’s head did the wolf speak again. _“Mankind gave me so many names… but yes, that is the one I use the most. Gaia. Did the divided one give you the name?”_

For a moment Sam stopped to pet the wolf and think. Divided one? “Do you mean Gabriel?” The wolf growled low at the scratches Sam offered. _“That’s his name? He’s of this world and of the light, but he’s the one you wanted to have back. It was not easy for he is of light and my world. I couldn’t bring his light back, only the part that is connected to me. He was always one of my beloved ones. He loved to play with the wolfs in the snow when mankind was yet wild and untamed.”_ So it was Gaia who brought Gabriel back. “Will his light come back as well? He really misses his light. Dean was able to bring back his brothers’ light. It was diminished and according to Cas, Dean was able to restore his grace to his former glory.” The wolf laughed at the way Sam lowered his voice to an imitation of Castiel’s voice. _“Maybe, I don’t know. The children of the light were always different to the children of the Earth. Maybe he will gain his light back over time. But since he’s part of your gift you should be able to give him his light back when your power has grown. I don’t really know.”_

 

Sam’s mind was a mess. It wasn’t the part of his powers growing even more that threw him off, but something else Gaia had said. Gabriel was part of his gift. “Why bring Gabriel back at all?” He needed to know. It was like a fire in his mind and the bell-like laugher sounded again in his mind. _“Because you wanted him to be back. The Light One couldn’t bring him back and you were so angry about it. He was able to bring back the little light, the light who was fading if not your own brother. But he couldn’t give you your own light back. I can’t bring him back as the light he used to be, and I can’t bring him back as the star he used to be either. Only the sunshine he became after he left the stars behind.”_ Gabriel… Gabriel was back because Sam wanted him to be…

_“Like you want your brother by your side. You want the little sunshine as much as you wish for your brother.”_ The way Gaia was speaking in riddles annoyed Sam to a certain degree, but he said nothing. Laughter again. _“Always so polite.”_ The wolf looked up with mischief in its eyes. “Okay then… why bring Gabriel back? I always wished for so many people from my family coming back and you decide to bring Gabriel back of all people. The one who tortured me into saying yes to his brother, the one who killed my own brother hundreds of times just to teach me a lesson. You could have brought Bobby back, heck you could have even brought my parents back to life, but you decided to bring back Gabriel. Why?” The wolf got up until he was standing between Sam’s legs and looked deep into the hunters’ eyes, but Sam didn’t back down.

 

_“I chose you and your brother to be my new protectors because that’s what you two have been for a very long time. You yourself prevented the one with the bright light to destroy my world in his hunger for revenge on his own kind. You endured the rage of two of the light one’s until the little light of your brother brought you back. You go on where others lay down and surrender to their fate but not you. The light one’s were never going to reward you and your brother for what you give to this world. Every time your blood touched the earth I knew of your battles, but I was unable to step in, to help you. Giving you and your brother a part of my power was decision easily made. You deserve so much more than that. My power in the hands of my protectors will make your battles easier, your blood less spilled but you still deserve more. Your brothers’ light was always by his side, pulled him out of the darkness time after time but your light… he gave his light, the light of the sun and stars to protect you. He was the one thing you wanted the most after your brother by your side and brining him back as the sunshine he came to be was easy. His light of the stars his yours to return to him.”_

 

Sam swallowed down a hard ball of emotions. No one payed them any respect for what they had done, had sacrificed for this world and now it was the world itself repaying them. With tears in his eyes Sam pulled the wolf, Gaia, against his chest and buried his face against the velvet-like fur of the wolf and let his tears fall in silence. He never told anybody, not even Dean, about his feelings for Gabriel and after the archangel died there was no reason to speak about it. Gabriel was dead, ripped from this world by the hands of his own brother and Sam was never able to tell him the truth… that he had forgiven him, that he understood what Gabriel wanted to teach him. He never had a chance back then… but now he did. Gabriel was back. He still hadn’t his grace, but Gaia said Sam could help him with that and Sam would figure out what he had to do to give Gabriel his grace back. “Thank you, Gaia…” Sam whispered the tear strained words against the grey fur and without moving it felt like someone was pulling him into a warm and protective embrace.

 

_“Dream now, Sam. I will watch over you until everything is as it should be…”_

 

With a gasp, Sam woke up and rolled away from the warm body under him. Too big to be the one he wanted to feel under him, but his arousal didn’t care for that. After Gaia told him to dream Sam _did_ dream…

 

He dreamed of Gabriel. Naked, in his lap, smile on his face and riding Sam’s dick like he got payed for it. Sam remembered when he had enough of Gabriel riding him that he gripped the archangel by his lean hips and rolled them over until Gabriel was lying on his back. Sam pushed himself deep into Gabriel’s body. He cursed at how tight Gabriel was around him hot like a furnace. It was everything Sam had ever wanted reduced to this one moment, the movement of their linked bodies, the small gasping and mewling sounds Gabriel made whenever Sam pushed back in with a slow thrust. They were almost there. Sam could feel Gabriel’s muscles tighten around him, see the muscles in Gabriel’s abs tense and… Sam woke up. He wanted to snarl and howl at the unfairness. He was right there, damn it.

 

Sam still could feel his approaching orgasm in his blood and he wanted nothing more than going over, to let himself drown in it. With Gabriel on his dick would be even better. Growling at his hard dick denting his boxers, Sam got up. There as no way he would jerk off with his brother in the same bed, some lines need to be left in the sand. Sam grabbed a few fresh clothes and walked silently like shadow out of the room.

 

He almost reached the bathroom with the attached shower when Gabriel walked around the corner. Sam’s arousal climbed up even more when he saw the object of his desires. Gabriel stopped right in front of the door when Sam placed his hands on the handle and opened the door. Looking back, Sam saw Gabriel frown at him.

“You okay Sam? You look… tense.” Sam had to clench his teeth together to not grab Gabriel by the neck and pull him into the bathroom. A question if Gabriel would resist him raced through his mind and before Sam did something both would regret later, he dropped his spare clothes on the floor and looked back at Gabriel while giving him a full front view. The view of his dick doing his best impression of a tent. “A bit… tense because of a dream… but you are welcome to help me relax if you want.” When Sam saw Gabriel’s eye zero in on the outlines of his dick he couldn’t prevent the small jump the traitorous bastard made. “I…I think I pass this time Samshine.” Before Sam could answer, Gabriel was gone without a snap, but Sam had seen enough.

He closed the door and when the water was running hot in the shower stall he stepped in after dropping his boxers and t-shirt in the floor. With the picture of the Gabriel from his dream Sam came all over his own hand with a deep satisfied groan at the first touch of his own hand.


	4. Chapter - 04 Fall from Humanity

After his shower, and two orgasms, Sam felt remarkable better. He used his time under the shower not only to jerk off but to actually think about what Gaia had said. Gabriel was part of his gift because Sam had wanted him back and if Sam was honest with himself... it was a selfish wish. Wishing for Bobby, Mom...hell, even Dad back would make Dean happy as well but... Dean already had Castiel and Sam had no one.  

 

He never told Gabriel about his feelings because he was sure Gabriel would only mock him for it. Lucifer’s true vessel falling in love with a different archangel slash pagan. So, Sam kept his silence and then Gabriel died, and Sam had to bury his feelings. He wept in silence at night or under the shower, and Dean never asked what was wrong.  But now Gabriel was back, and he was only back because Sam wanted him to be. The archangel was Sam’s now. The power Sam felt at these possessive words made Sam weak in the knees for a moment, but it was too late. The thought had already buried its hooks in Sam’s mind. Gabriel was just for himself. His to enjoy and cherish and no one else would be allowed to take him.

 

Gaia said Sam could give Gabriel his grace back when his powers had grown, and he could.... Sam slammed his fist into the wall and the hit made the tiles crack. Using this would be blackmailing Gabriel into staying with him and Sam would never force himself on someone like this. He’d rather shoot himself than do something like that. Sam remembered Gabriel’s face earlier at the door. Gabriel had checked Sam out. Golden eyes wandering over the expanse of Sam’s chest and right before Gabriel vanished, Sam had seen the blush on the archangels͛ face when he saw how hard Sam was beneath only one layer of clothes. That made Sam think maybe he was not alone with his attraction.  

 

Still wandering around his head, Sam finished his shower, dressed and went to get an early breakfast. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw Dean preparing coffee and the smell told Sam he was making eggs, bacon and pancakes. Yummy... the rumble from Sam’s belly agreed rather loudly. Dean chuckled at his brother when he looked over his shoulder. “About time you crawled out of the shower. Breakfast is ready.” Sam let his long frame drop down on of the chairs, the moment he sat down Dean put a plate in front of him. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and a bowl with freshly cut fruits followed. Sam looked up and pointed at the huge amount of food suddenly appearing on the table. “You don’t have to do so much, you know Dean? I can help you or make myself breakfast.” Dean simply stopped and looked down at his brother and for a moment the green of his eyes almost glowed. “But... I want to do it for you.” Dean sounded so wounded Sam gripped his brother by the wrist to keep him still.

 

There it was again... the warm connection of sunlight between them and when Dean smiled at Sam the tension in his brothers’ shoulders vanished once again. “Dean is the nourisher. Has always has been and with mother nature as a backup such traits will only increase. Get used to it and let the man serve us breakfast if it makes him happy.” Gabriel walked into the kitchen with Castiel right behind him. Immediately Sam saw something he didn’t notice earlier. Both angels were still glowing, Castiel in silver and Gabriel in gold, but it wasn’t as mesmerizing as it had been the day earlier. It was still beautiful to watch, the light both gave off or how Castiel’s wings of light seem to lighten up even more when he saw Dean. His face didn’t move, but his wings flared out.

 

Sam saw Dean open his mouth and he knew Dean was about to ask or say something stupid, so he kicked his brother in the shin to make him shut up. Dean glared down at Sam but didn’t say anything to Castiel.  When everyone was seated and had something to eat in front of them they ate in silence. It was comfortable, but it made Sam remember his dream and Gaia again. Right when he was about to tell them about the things Gaia had said, Dean’s emergency phone started to ring.  

 

When Dean answered his phone his faced darkened more and more the longer he listened; his answered were clip and short before he nodded and hang up. “Werewolf pack, 12 civilians’ dead and 2 hunters as well. Mitch Redwood called to ask for our help. Would be three hours drive. That’s basically in our backyard.” No one voiced their thoughts on how dangerous it would be for Sam and Dean to leave the bunker. They still had no idea what was happening to them or what could happen during a hunt. In the end there was no talking about it. They finished their breakfast in a hurry and got ready for the hunt. An angel and an archangel ended up on the backseat.  Metallica roaring from the speakers, the landscape almost flew past them. It was almost an hour after they started their journey that Sam remembered what he wanted to tell them.

 

Everyone listened as Sam spoke about Gaia’s visit in his dreams, but when he came to the part that concerned mostly Gabriel, Sam hesitated. How much to reveal? Not his dream, at least not with their brothers in the car. Sam turned around in his seat to look at Gabriel for his next words. The archangels’ eyes were intense when he listened to Sam’s every word as he explained what Gaia had said and Sam was thankful that nobody asked why Gaia chose to bring Gabriel back of all the people in their lives. When Sam told Gabriel there was a possibility to return his grace to him, and that Sam was the one who would be able to do it Gabriel’s eyes started to glow in a dark golden colour.  

 

“Why you Sam?” Sam leaned closer to Gabriel over the backrest and held the golden eyes of the archangel in front of him. “Why not me, Gabriel? Dean was able to recharge Castiel. Why should I not be able to recharge yours?” He drew a line between Dean’s shoulder and Castiel’s chest. “Fighters.” The next line he drew between his own chest and Gabriel’s. Protectors. And don’t tell me that’s not what you’ve been doing with most of your pranks as Loki. You punished those falling through the net of society and protected those unable to do it themselves. So, I ask again. Why not me, Gabriel?” Gabriel looked back at Sam and the golden light in his eyes died down. Sam nodded. Satisfied with the archangels’ reaction and turned back to the front to look at the road.

 

It was part scary just how easily everyone seemed to accept what was happening. No questions, no demands of research to stop it or turn it back. Just blank acceptance.  It didn’t take them long until they reached the meeting point to hunt the werewolf pack. But when they got out of the car a sense of wrongness washed over Sam. He looked at Dean and saw his brother frown and watch the forest around them. Sam met the eyes of the angels when they got out as well, but they only looked at the hunters with questions on their faces.  To not give them away, Sam and Dean walked back to the trunk and opened it. Now no one in the small cabin in front of them would able to see their faces.  

 

“Something is just… wrong here.” Sam murmured at Dean. “Yeah, far too peaceful for a pack of werewolves hunting in these woods.” For a moment, Sam closed his eyes and gripped Dean by his shoulder. He took a deep breath and when exhaled slowly, he opened his eyes again. Dean was still... Dean, but when Sam looked at Castiel the vessel he was so used to see as the angel himself was barely seen under the bright light. The large wings stretched wide. Gabriel was a mix of shades of gold and amber. Where Castiel’s light was quiet and content in itself, Gabriel’s sunlight was more in motion. The colours curling around each other in a beautiful dance.

 

Sam had to force himself to look away and focus on the forest and the cabin.  “What can you see Sam?” Sam looked around but Castiel was glowing so bright everything else around them just darkened couldn’t be seen anymore. Only when Sam asked the angel if he could notch it down a bit was Sam able to see more. The forest was alive. Sam couldn’t explain it, but he could see the life in this forest. It was completely in sync. Nothing that shouldn’t be here, that wasn’t part of the order. When Sam looked at the cabin, he could see... souls it dawned him. Six souls were in the cabin. Some of them brighter as others, one almost completely dark. Now that he knew what he was looking for, Sam let his eyes roam over the forest again. More souls, human. Six in the cabin and another five in the woods. “Did Mitch say something about how many hunters he called for this hunt?”

 

Blinking, Sam focused back on Dean and his vision cleared again until everything looked normal. “He said it would be him, us and two others, maybe three.” Frowning, Sam took the angel blade from the trunk. “Dean, there are six people in the cabin and another five in the woods. I can’t... see anything in this forest that shouldn’t be here. There is no pack in this forest that doesn’t belong. No werewolves are roaming this area.” Deans’ face darkened as he grabbed another gun to put it under his jacket.  “A trap then, and for us. We should feel honored.” Dean smiled, a little insane looking at Sam.

 

“Dean, we have no idea what will happen if we have to fight. We are in a forest, that’s basically Gaia’s territory and we still have no idea what being her protectors truly means.” Gabriel moved between the two hunters and took a small blade from the trunk. “True, but if this is a trap, they were expecting the two of you and maybe Cas, but I’m an unknown to them. Fighting on your home-turf will give you an advantage as well and I don’t think Gaia will do nothing should her new protectors need her help. The question is; now that we know about this lovely trap, what are we going to do with it? I don’t think they will simply let as leave again.”

Sam could see how much Gabriels face was changing. It became harder, the look in his eyes changed as well. There was an edge now to his eyes that wasn’t there normally. Loki, Gabriel was becoming Loki for this. “Let’s hear why they think it would be necessary first. Maybe we end this without bloodshed.” Loki frowned up at Sam the pagan was thirsty for blood. “The make one wrong move and we end this our way. We have an angel, a pagan and us. Maybe we don’t know what Gaia is turning us into, but we’re not going to let some idiots kick us around.”

 

Loki smiled, full of teeth. A pagan at the begin of the battle, the promise of blood. Castiel was strangely quiet through all of this. He was watching the forest but the muscles in the angels’ neck were tense. Ready to bounce and fight.  Dean slammed the trunk shut and marched in the direction of the house. With a creaky sound the front door opened, and five men walked out of the cabin. They were too at ease to make it look genuine. Even without knowing about the trap; just by looking at the other hunters, they would know something was wrong.  

 

They stopped right between the Impala and the cabin, looking at the other hunters. “Hey Mitch, got some numbers together, huh?” Dean mocked with a swagger. “About time you two got here. Wasn’t expecting you to bring company along. We managed to herd the pack in the western part of the forest and tonight is a full moon. We better go now.” He mentioned into a direction with his shotgun. Sam and Dean exchanged a fast look and then looked at the angel and pagan. Home-turf... “You said something about a pack. Can’t have enough firepower, ya know?” Dean did what most people thought of him anyway. Being a stupid brute. Dean marched into the direction Mitch had showed them and

 

Castiel followed while Loki stayed with Sam. Loki’s presence was like furnace next to Sam. “I have a bad feeling about this Sam. We need to stick close to our brothers.” Loki’s words were a whisper that sent a shiver down his spine. “And when we’re done here, Samshine, we’re going to talk about your little show this morning.” Gold rolled over Loki’s eyes like a wave before he followed Dean and Castiel. Sam only laughed low and followed as well. The unknown hunters followed close.  

 

After an hour of tracking through the forest, it became even more obvious to the Winchesters that the other hunters weren’t looking for werewolves. They were too loud, not watching the forest but the Winchesters and their plus two. If they hadn’t known about the trap they would have known about it by now.

 

A sudden movement between the trees caused Sam to stop. He had seen something; grey fur, slow movements. Sam stopped and scanned their surroundings. There. Between the trees was a wolf watching him with bright eyes. The mark on his chest became warmer and the wind in the trees sounded a bit like bells. Gaia. Loki had been right. Gaia was indeed watching over her newly called protectors. “Sammy?” Dean’s voice interrupted his staring with Gaia and when Sam looked, his brother Dean who was scratching his chest and his eyes shifted between brother and forest.

 

“Nothing, Dean. Just thought I saw something move.” His answer was for their fellow hunters, but Sam scratched his chest as well and Dean understood. As did Loki and Castiel. “Your groupie still with you Samshine?” Loki was relaxed, a knife swirling between his fingers in a fast dance. The hunters around them weren’t paying any attention to the pagan. They were too focused on watching the angel and the brothers, but now they were looking at Loki’s easy smile. “I thought you were my only groupie Loki. As often as you follow me around…” It was an unspoken understanding between all of them. Now was the moment to act. Loki gaped at him like a fish and an overdramatic expression on his face. “But Sammy… I just wanted to express my undying love for you and I kind of… died for you in the end.”

 

The other hunters tensed visibly at these words and stopped. “You trapped me in a Japanese game show and hit me in the balls. I don’t know if you can name that as a way to express your undying love for anyone Loki.” Loki only rolled his eyes, the blade still dancing between his fingers before he settled for an expression of purest sin on his face. “Want me to have a look at them Samshine? Just to make sure everything is alright?” Dean made a loud gagging sound at that. “Could you two get a room or something?” Sam was about to answer when Loki beat him to it. “Says the one who eye-fucks my younger brother on daily basis.” All of this would be comical as fuck if it weren’t for the hunters around them inching closer and closer.

 

“I thought I knew you from somewhere… Trickster.” It was one of the younger hunters, unknown to Sam and Dean.  Loki only grinned at the young hunter. “That’s why you look so familiar. It was in Boston, right? You looked lovely in that dress. Purple suits you, kiddo.” The addressed young hunter went tomato red and aimed his shotgun at Loki. Loki merely grinned. “You sure that’s a clever idea kiddo?” A snap and Loki was right in front of the hunter, ripped the shotgun out of his hands and bent it into a nicely shaped u-form. After that, the other hunters aimed their weapons at Sam, Dean and Castiel. “Anyone else who thinks it’s a good idea to aim a weapon at me?” Challenge in his eyes and body language, Loki rocked back on his feet, smile full of teeth and the hunters hesitated. They were prepared to take down two hunters, two human hunters, not an angel and a pagan as well.

 

Silence followed while Sam and Dean looked at each other. It was Dean who broke the silence with a heavy stare at Mitch. “Listen, dude. I don’t know what your problem is with us but let me tell you… This will only end one way, and we _will_ walk out of this forest, pissed off because we wasted the day. You on the other hand won’t be able to do much after we’re done. It’s up to you. Either turn around and run, all of you, or be prepared to eat some dirt. Your choice.”

 

The air around them changed, became thicker and Sam’s sight shifted again. He felt the pulse of the forest. Could see the green flowing around them and tendrils of warm green and soft brown curled around Sam. He pulled it closer to himself. It was so much like when he used his demon blood powered abilities, and suddenly Sam understood. He could see the emotions of everyone around him. The emotions flowing around him were from relaxed; Loki, to a deep red, Mitch and Sam knew the hunter wouldn’t take Dean up on his offer.

 

Mitch aimed his weapon on Dean and glared. “Not a chance, Winchester. You and your brother are responsible for so much fucked up shit, you two deserve to rot in Hell for everything you did.” Dean only smiled at the threat. “Went there, it didn’t agree with me, and came back rather pissed off and my angel friend here is rather good at dragging people up here, right Cas?” Just when Dean said the angels’ name, the angel had his blade in his hand and his eyes glowed with grace.

 

At once, the hunters switched their guns to Castiel but what could a gun do to an Angel of the Lord? One of the older ones didn’t know that obviously because he fired at Castiel who didn’t even blink. Loki on the other hand growled at the hunter and jumped the idiot, blade still in-hand and Sam could almost taste the blood hitting the earth.

 

That was the moment the chaos started. A few of the hunters tried to take on Loki, but a regular gun wouldn’t do any harm to him even without his grace. Another few tried to take on Castiel who simply threw the idiots around like leaves in the wind. But there were enough hunters left with enough brains to not go after a pagan and angel. They choose Sam and Dean as their targets and the moment the first one pulled the trigger was the moment Sam unleashed his new-found powers.

 

Sam used his abilities to block any hits on himself and Dean. Trees made the hunters stumble; so they lost their aim, leaves whirled up in a sudden burst of wind to block a bullet, but it was the loud howl of wolves that stopped most of them. With fearful eyes, they looked at the Winchesters and when the first wolf crept up from behind a tree a few started to run. At first, Sam thought Gaia had sent the wolves but the big grin on his brothers’ face made it clear the wolves were his doing. Only a few remained behind with hate in their eyes when they looked at the four of them. “I always knew there’s something wrong with you two. Always surrounded by monsters, always surviving things no human would be able to survive… and because of you and the monsters you unleashed my family is dead.” Mitch only threw more hateful worlds at them, but it was his next move that turned everything in Sam to ice.

 

Out of nowhere, Mitch pulled an angel blade and threw it right at Loki with so much hate in his eyes it bordered on insanity. Sam was too far away from Loki to do anything an while an angel blade couldn’t hurt an archangel it could kill a pagan, and it wasn’t truly clear what Gabriel was right now. In the end, it didn’t matter because Hell no! Sam just got him back and he wouldn’t let Gabriel go so easily. Sam moved, his improved vision narrowed down on two things. Gabriel and the blade. Gabriel couldn’t see the blade aiming for his back as he was facing one of the other hunters, but Sam was still too far away and in his mind, he could already see the blade embedding itself in Gabriel’s back, taking him once again from Sam.

 

The world turned completely green around Sam for not longer than a second when he found himself standing right next to Gabriel. Sam gripped Gabriel by the neck and pulled him out of the way of the flying blade. A surge of power rolled through Sam’s mind as he touched Gabriel and watched the blade fly past them, hitting the other hunter right in the heart. Gabriel snarled loudly while Sam still held him tight and loud thunder rolled over the fast-darkening sky. When Sam looked down at Gabriel, he pulled his hand back from the other’s skin like he burned himself when he saw Gabriel almost engulfed in a golden light. Six outlines of beautiful gold flared out from Gabriel’s back and the patch of skin Sam had touched to pull Gabriel out of harms way shimmered in shades of yellow, purple, red, white, green and pink.

 

“Good to be me again…” Gabriel’s voice was a deep growl and his wings were everything Sam could see. An ocean of gold. “Let’s deal with you, shell we Mitchy-boy?” Sam could see Gabriel’s wings move, but to the others around them it would look like he teleported himself right in front of Mitch.

 

“Do you have any idea who I am, human?” Gabriel gripped Mitch by the throat and lifted him up. Sam’s vision cleared again but the colours shining on Gabriel’s neck were still there. “I’m the Archangel Gabriel. The last free of the archangels and you were about to do something stupid, really really stupid….” The slow drawl Gabriel used to speak was like a caress to Sam. “You see… I’m back and kicking because of these two idiots with more luck than brains and you wanted to change that. You wanted to take me away, but you know what? Taking something away from one of Gaia’s chosen champions never ends well.” Suddenly, Gabriel was gone as was every hunter around them and Sam snarled at the empty spot where Gabriel stood only seconds ago.

 

Sam looked around but there only the white glow of Castiel next to Dean and no gold among the ocean of green. Where was Gabriel? Why was he leaving? Did he leave because he got his grace back? Sam looked at his brother with the angel by his side and couldn’t keep down a low whimper at the feeling of Gabriel gone.

 

Suddenly there was movement next to Sam and Gabriel appeared in a flutter of wings. “I dumped the idiots in the middle of nowhere. It’s going to be fun for them to find a way back to any kind of civilisation. I can fly all of us back to Kansas now and don’t worry Dean-O, I won’t leave the love of your life behind -and I’m not talking about my brother.” Sam heard the words Gabriel spoke, but their meaning was lost to him. Only the word ‘leave’ was like a flame in his mind and without thinking Sam pulled Gabriel against his body, his arms unyielding and strong.

 

“Don’t leave.” Sam’s voice was small, almost scared. Gabriel couldn’t leave, Sam tightened his hold around the newly powered up archangel. “Sam?” Gabriel didn’t move at all or try to free himself from the hunter. “Don’t leave…” Sam rubbed his face against Gabriel’s throat. “Why would I leave Samshine?” Gabriel would have looked puzzled if he could look properly at Sam, but his face was pressed against the hunters’ chest. “Mine… my gift, my wish, mine… can’t leave.” Sam’s mind was rotating around this one thought. Gabriel was his now.

 

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice, but when Dean tried to move closer to his brother Sam pulled Gabriel even closer to himself and growled at his brother. Unknown to him, the forest around them reacted to Sam as well and Dean stopped moving. “Cassie, bring Dean-O out of here and leave, now. I think I know what’s happening to Sam.” Dean tried to protest but Cas gripped him by the shoulder and both were gone a second later.

 

Something in Sam relaxed, finally he was alone with his gift. With a happy sound deep from his chest Sam loosened his grip around Gabriel and let himself enjoy the warmth radiating from the smaller body so close to his own. “Sam?” But Sam only hummed and so Gabriel kept talking. “When I was considering everything about Gaia and what she did with you I was told something else. Someone ancient told me that every time Gaia calls someone as her protectors she offers them a gift. A gift of great joy and something so selfish that her protectors would never dare to ask for it on their own but Gaia… Gaia can see it and she would never take those unfit for this duty as her protectors. So, she grants them a gift. Am I your gift, Sam Winchester? Am I the one selfish thing you wanted the most and never asked for?”

 

Now, with everyone else gone, Sam pulled back and looked down at Gabriel an open smile of purest joy. The smile made look Sam younger, boyish with his long hair framing his face that Gabriel had to return the smile without thinking.

 

It was the kiss that startled Gabriel for a moment before he let his body almost melt against Sam. The kiss was soft and almost shy and before Gabriel could respond Sam pulled back. “I always wanted you Gabriel. Even back when I thought you were just a janitor at a university flirting too much… I wanted you. I never told anybody about it, not even Dean and later… later it was too late because you gave your life to protect us. You died for my foolishness Gabriel…”

 

Gabriel interrupted Sam’s speech and pulled the young hunter into a kiss by the lapels of his jacket. This time their kiss was slow and deep and yet playful when Gabriel nipped at Sam’s lip with sharp teeth without breaking the skin. It was Gabriel’s next words as he pulled back that turned everything in Sam into golden heat. “Have me then, Sam.” No nickname, no jokes and Sam pushed forward to press his lips once again against Gabriel’s right before he pushed Gabriel to the ground. Gabriel almost expected to land in dry leaves and twigs instead he found himself bedded on soft light green moss and flowers… so many flowers, so many colours.

 

The only thing that mattered for Sam now was Gabriel under him. Warm and golden Gabriel who held on tight to Sam’s shoulders. Sam broke the kiss to nibble and nip a trail down Gabriel’s jaw and throat right before he felt Gabriel’s attention wander elsewhere. Not happy with that Sam bit down hard into the archangels’ clavicle and looked up at Gabriel. Only when Gabriel started to whimper did Sam let go and lick the abused skin before he started to tug off his own jacket. Bloody clothes… only blocking the way to Gabriel’s warm skin. At the end of Sam’s thought the hunter could see their clothes wither away until nothing remained. Any other given time the look on Gabriel’s face would be comical.

 

But now… now Sam wanted to taste and take. With one final lick to his bite mark, Sam went lower and sucked one of Gabriel’s nipples into his mouth. The groan he earned from Gabriel was like music. Not like Gaia’s bell-like laugher because the sounds Gabriel made for Sam were deeper and more guttural, and Sam let one of his hands wander over Gabriel’s body while he lifted himself up on his other forearm. Sam took his sweet time taking Gabriel apart with his mouth wandering over the archangels’ skin, teeth nipping at soft flesh, soft touches and a hard grip here and there to keep Gabriel still as he tried to pull back from Sam’s all too eager mouth leaving marks all over him.

 

The way Gabriel answered every touch, bite and caress with mewling sounds, groans and strangled moans made Sam proud of himself. At some point Gabriel tried to threaten Sam into speeding things up, but Sam did the opposite and slowed down even more. Soft kisses all over Gabriel’s flushed throat, the others’ heartbeat was like a jackhammer under the warm skin and a cry born of pleasure rolled through the forest when Sam finally gripped Gabriel’s weeping erection with his big hand.

 

The moment Gabriel started to beg Sam to take him Sam felt himself close the edge as well. The pleasure was too raw, the feeling of want too much. With more care than he though himself capable of in a moment Sam started to prepare a sweat slick Gabriel. One finger became two and finally three, but when Sam started to go for four fingers, Gabriel was close to tears. “Please Sam… I can’t… I can’t wait any longer. I need you… just… please. You can’t hurt me…” Sam hesitated for moment, unsure of himself and too deep into his desire, but when he felt Gabriel lift his legs up Sam helped him to wrap his legs around the hunters’ waist.

 

Like everything else in the moment, Sam was slow and took his time when he finally pushed into Gabriel’s pliant body. For every inch Sam pushed in, he pulled back out all the way to push back in deeper then before. Savouring the feeling of Gabriel’s fluttering entrance around him every time Sam stretched the archangel’s rim until Sam pushed in a final time and bottomed out completely.

 

Face flushed red Sam looked first at Gabriel. His face was blissed out in pleasure and his eyes glowed in a bright golden shade before Sam looked down at the point where their bodies were finally joined together. Sam watched the way Gabriel’s body accepted him, welcomed him for every thrust Sam made.

 

When Gabriel pulled Sam back into a kiss by the neck Sam let go. He never truly sped things up, but the tension between them was so close to breaking that when Sam felt Gabriel’s orgasm splatter all over their bodies he let himself go as well.

 

In this moment of desire and bliss the last thing Sam saw was coloured in shades from white to red and everything was glowing with a golden halo.


	5. Chapter 05 – This world is ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> last chapter for Nature's Gift^^ you'll find an explanation for the flowers at the end of the chapter. it will make things a bit more clear because you will find them again in the next part of the series. Next part? Yes! There will be a next part -> Nature's Breath.
> 
> Have fun :)

Night had already fallen over the world when Sam and Gabriel returned to the bunker. It was silent when they dropped dead in Sam’s bed after Gabriel snapped it a few sizes bigger. They slept until the next day with Sam waking up first. He was on his back with Gabriel sleeping on his front next to him. Sam smiled at the possessive display of Gabriel who had thrown an arm over Sam’s chest and the golden swirl of energy of his wing covering Sam like a blanket. Carefully, Sam wiggled himself free from under the arm and wing of the sleeping archangel. Smiling, Sam looked down at the archangel. What they had yesterday was… everything he ever wanted. There had been no reason to hold back, to rein himself in because he could hurt his partner. No, Gabriel took everything, demanded everything, and gave as good as he demanded. Just thinking about it made Sam’s blood hot and run fast. He covered the archangel with his blanket and left his room.   
  
Not bothering with a shower yet, Sam walked into the kitchen when he heard someone rummaging. It was Dean who Sam found in the kitchen digging to the fridge. The smell of breakfast and coffee filled the air. When Sam made a sound as he dropped himself in the chair, Dean looked around the fridge. “Morning, Sammy.” But Sam could only stare at his brother.   
  
Dean hair was tousled and standing up in every direction like he went through it again and again with his hand. It was the huge and dark hickey on his brother throat which made Sam look like a fish at his brother. His eyes switched between the hickey and his brothers’ sheepish face. “Hickey!” Even to Sam’s ears that sounded stupid, but it was the only thing he could think of right now. “Yeah, and? It’s not like you didn’t jump the pixy yesterday.” Sam said nothing for a moment before he finally answered. “So… you and Cas are an item now, Dean?” Dean once again had the sheepish look on his face as he tried to tame his wild hair with his hand. It was futile. “Kind… of… yeah… yeah we are.”

 

It was almost cute to see Dean Winchester stumble over his own words and Sam gave his brother a wide grin. “About bloody time you two hooked up.” His grin widened even more, and Dean only glowered at him. “Well… let it go Sammy. Get it all out of your system.” After that, there was no holding back for Sam. He was happy for his brother, but it was funny as fuck to see Dean all flustered with a big hickey on his throat. Anyway, Sam started to laugh at the embarrassed face of his brother. It took a minute or two before Sam cooled down enough to be able to speak again. “Dude, cool down. As I said, it was about time you two hooked up, but that hickey is just hilarious.” Dean was about to answer when an amused voice sounded from the door.   
  
“Well, compared with someone else my brother is kind of subtle with the marking he did, Samshine.” Sam smiled when he heard Gabriel’s voice, but couldn’t say a word when he saw Gabriel standing in the door. For one, seeing the archangel in nothing but low riding jeans was a sight to behold. All golden skin, not really defined or ripped like Sam, but it was clear Gabriel could pack a punch. It was the  _something_  marking the golden skin that stopped everything in Sam.   
  
First, he saw the twine of dark green ivy. As far as he could see the twine started at Gabriel’s left wrist, snaked its way around the arm until it split into to parts. One twine made its way to Gabriel’s chest while the other followed the surprising strong line of the archangels’ shoulder until Sam couldn’t see it for a moment until it reappeared in the other side of his throat. It came to a sudden end with a slender and young looking green leaf on his clavicle. The ivy alone was beautiful. Even from the distance of the table Sam see could the brown of the twine and the black-green of the leaves, but it was the impressive splash of colours following the twine and ivy leaves that was truly stunning. Along the twine and next to the green ivy were small phlox flowers. Their small petals ranged from pure white, to white with a pink heart to a full grown pink colour. Among the small phlox blossoms, bigger daffodils in a warm and vibrant yellow grew off the twinge. Some of them were in full bloom, others were still closed as if they were waiting for the sun. Almost shy between the bright and vibrant phlox and daffodils, the delicate blossoms of iris’ grew among the others. Their small parted petals started white at their hearts, that turned into a small stripe of yellow before the yellow turned into a purple-blue that seemed to glow between the white phlox.

 

There was still one more flower on Gabriel’s skin. At the end of the twine, growing on Gabriel’s chest was the blossom of a fire lily. Six long and sleek petals in a red so deep it looked almost like blood. The petals themselves were framed with a thin stripe of white, while the heart of the flower faded from red to orange in flowing wave.   
  
Astonished, Sam got up from his chair and closed his hand around Gabriel’s wrist as he followed the twine along the archangel’s warm skin. Close up, Sam could see all the delicate details of every leaf, every flower and the twine itself. The skin with the flowers didn’t feel any different from Gabriel’s unmarked skin. Smooth and warm. Slowly, Sam followed the twine, mapped out the bigger flowers and when Sam reached Gabriel’s throat the archangel offered it immediately. Like this, Sam was able to see that Gabriel had a lily right at his neck. Not as blood red as the one on his chest, this one was of a lighter red and more orange while the white frame was missing on the petals.   
  
Suddenly, it dawned Sam that he was responsible for the markings on Gabriel’s skin. “I did this…” Not a question, and the moment he spoke some of the still closed blossoms started to bloom while others closed their petals. Right where the fire lily was on Gabriel’s neck… it was the exact place where Sam grabbed Gabriel yesterday to get him out of the way of the angel blade. “I did this…” Sam knew he was repeating himself, but he had only two things running through his mind. He did this, he marked Gabriel and now everyone would see that Gabriel was his. Gabriel snorted before he smiled at Sam.

 

“Yeah, you did that. Never considered you for a flower-boy but I’m sure you made an entire field of these flowers grow in the forest yesterday.” When Sam started to blush, Gabriel laughed and pulled a t-shirt he had in his hand. “It’s fine Sam, really, but be prepared for something in return.” Sam only shrugged his shoulders and pointed at his chest where Gaia’s mark was hidden under his own t-shirt. “Choose a place. There is plenty of space left on me.” Gabriel smirked at Sam and stepped closer until their chests were touching. “That an invitation Sam-flower?” Before Sam could answer, Dean coughed behind them and Sam turned around to look at his brother who looked him dead in the eyes. “The next time you give me shit for a bloody hickey I’m just gonna point at the pixy and the decorations you gave him.”

 

At least Sam had enough dignity to look at the floor with Gabriel's laughter in the background.

 

There was a bit more laughter when Castiel join them, they shared their breakfast in silence. Castiel only looked at his brother and gave him silent smile. The moment everyone was done they separated and Sam went with Gabriel to his room. In the solitude of Sam's room Gabriel stripped off his t-shirt and allowed Sam to memorize every flower and every line on his skin. After Sam had his fill for the moment, he striped himself down to his boxers and let himself be pulled down by the archangel. It was a nice and warm to use Gabriel as his personal pillow and Sam quickly fall asleep to the sound of Gabriel's beating heart.

 

 

 

 

 

Sam dreamed of a beach. How strange. He couldn't remember the last time he actually saw a real beach, and that was the moment he became aware that he was dreaming. Sam looked around, almost expecting to find Gabriel next to him but he was alone. 

 

The beach itself was mostly empty but the sand was almost as white as a cloud and warm on his naked feet. At this thought Sam became aware he was only wearing his favorite pair of worn down jeans and nothing more. Gaia' mark glowed in soft green colour, but there was no wolf or stag around this time, so Sam walked to the shore until the water could run over his naked feet. The water was calm, the sound of the water hitting the shore was soothing, and so Sam sat down, not caring about getting wet. 

 

For a relaxing and silent moment Sam merely watched the movement of the water and the sound it made. There was no other sound until he noticed the wind getting stronger... but there was no wind moments ago, or was it hours ago? The wind was warm and carried the scent of warm earth, fresh rain and... was that mint? “A strange combination of scents on a beach,” Sam thought. 

 

More time passed but neither the water nor the light changed, only the wind changed now and then in its force. It was the moment where Sam felt himself falling asleep in his dream that the wind turned into a storm, and over the howling sound of the wind Sam could hear bells followed by a melodic voice and the picture of the forest surrounding the bunker flashed through Sam’s mind.

 

_Come to me…_

 

Sam woke up and his heart racing in his chest. He barely felt Gabriel’s presence next to him before he bolted out of the bed. Jeans and boots. He started to look around for his clothes before he felt them on his skin. He opened the door so fast he almost ripped it out its hinges and ran directly to Dean’s room. “Dean!” Urgency, forest, Gaia, need to go. They had to go to the forest and now. “Dean,” Sam roared again and even before he reached his brothers’ room, Dean stood right in Sam’s way. “Sammy?” Sam’s mind was a mess. He tried to explain to Dean that they needed to go. Gaia called them, but he couldn’t find the words. “Dude, calm down!” Dean gripped Sam by the shoulders and the moment Dean touched Sam on his naked shoulder his always green eyes started to glow in an almost emerald colour. 

 

Without saying another word, Dean only nodded at Sam and together the two brothers’ bolted through the bunker until they were outside. They never noticed the two angels following them. The moment they were outside, Sam stopped and looked around while Dean waited for a direction. 

 

_There._

 

Sam started to run, and Dean followed him, the angels hot on their tails while Sam led the way. He followed the sound of howling wind and bells to keep on track. Dean always right behind him. They ran until Sam had a sudden feeling of _stop_ crashing through his senses. Sam stopped with Dean almost crashing him. Looking around, but Sam saw nothing until he looked at his brother. Dean’s eyes were still glowing in an emerald light but right behind Dean was Gaia. 

 

Neither wolf nor stag this time, she wore the form of a doe now. Tall, with dark eyes and a fur in the colour of molten chocolate at the back and of warm caramel at the underside. 

 

Sam nodded at her and Dean turned around. The doe turned its head and looked at the brothers’ with dark eyes. A second later Gabriel and Castiel came running and stopped the moment they saw the doe and the brothers. 

 

_“My protectors… light-ones… welcome.”_  The moment Sam heard the bell-like voice something in him relaxed.  _“It is good to finally meet again. I need to apologize for the urgency of the call, but I hadn’t have any protectors for such a long time and I wanted to see you again my protectors.”_  Strangely, it was Gabriel who spoke first. “Yeah, no Biggy. Scared the shit out of us as you made Sam run like he had hellhounds on his heels… but why call them at all?” The doe moved closer to Gabriel and lowered its head to take a better look at him.  _“The divided-one… I see my protector already gave you your light back. I’m happy you are one again, divided-one.”_

 

Gabriel looked at the doe with a frown on his face. “How can something divided be one again Mother Earth?” Bells started to ring in Sam’s mind and he shook himself like a wet dog to clear his head.  _“As I already told the Guardian, I was only able to bring you back as one half of yourself for you are of light and earth both. You divided yourself and became a part of me as you are a part of the light. I could only bring back that is a part of me, but my Guardian had to bring back your part that is of the light. Like my Nourisher healed the light of his light. It is and will always be their choice how they wish to use my gift. It is theirs and they will do the right thing. Never did any of my protectors use their gifts in vain. They healed and helped nature to grow, brought life back to be. You are as much part of the gift as what I gave directly to them, divided-one.”_

 

Now with his head cleared again, Sam could ask the questions burning on his tongue. “What are your gifts to me and Dean anyway? Except the obvious.” He nodded at the angels and both walked over to stay next to their chosen hunters. “You saw what happened yesterday. What I did yesterday happened on pure instinct and what I learned while I tried to control my demon powers. There are similarities, but I doubt that will work on everything.”   
  
The doe walked over to Sam and lowered its head until their eyes were at the same level.  _“You protect where your brother attacks. You will be able to bring death and destruction as you will bring laughter and life. This world is yours to protect and defend now. Your gift is of this world and the world is yours. You are the Protectors of Life, the Guardians of this World, the first force to attack when it is the only solution to protect. It was as you and your brother have done since you were able to understand what lurks in the dark. You value life, you cherish it. Without you this world would have died and perished under the power of the light-ones a long time ago. Your powers will grow, and they will change you as much as you allow the change to happen but even I can’t predict what those changes will be for every protector called was different. As I told you, the choice is always yours. You accepted the gift and over time your powers will grow with you. Some need to be trained, some will grow with you, others you will form as you need them. The divided one will help you with what you need to know for his kind was always one of the closest to the Earth. They always loved to play among the children of the First Light.”_  
  
It scared the shit out of Sam to know all these things. Like an anchor he used to cling to his humanity and now… now he wasn’t human anymore.   
  
_“Don’t fear my brave Guardian. As your powers grow, so will you and you are not alone in this. My Nourisher will always be remain by your side as will the light-one and the divided-one. I will watch over you, guide you should you get lost. Nothing you do not wish to change will change, Sam.”_    
  
It was the way Gaia said his name that helped Sam to banish the fear from his mind and Gabriel’s hand closing around his arm banished the rest of his fear. Sam found Gabriel’s eyes and smiled at him. Gabriel smiled back but didn’t let go of Sam’s arm. “Gaia…” Sam was suddenly surrounded by swirling gold when Gabriel’s stretched his wings. “What does it mean when you say that the world is theirs?” Again, the bell-like laughter.  _“It is as I said. They are my Protectors and as such I give them this world for I am the Earth and Life itself. The one that is the First Light lay down the first spark which woke me from the darkness, but it was me who let life grow and expand and so this world became mine until I gave it to the very first Protectors. All of them asked me to leave this world for they couldn’t bear it anymore to walk it but you… you will walk this world until it fades into nothingness and sleep until it’s time again to walk on it as my Protectors. This world is yours and those you give a piece of it.”_

  
Strangely it made completely sense and yet not to listen to Gaia’s words.  
  
Gabriel lowered his wings and bowed his head in gesture of curtesy. “We will remember your words Mother Earth. Our gratitude is with you for sharing them with as. If you allow, I would like to ask one last question.” Sam and Dean shared a pointed look but neither interrupted him. Gabriel had far more experience in speaking with such a deity and he obviously knew to ask the right questions neither Sam or Dean would ask. Even if they were important now to them.  
  
_“Ask your question and afterwards I will leave. Creating my new Protectors was straining and I wish to sleep until they need me.”_  Again, Gabriel bowed and showed Gaia his left arm with the floral markings. “I only seek the meaning of this Mother Earth.”   
  
The doe looked at the flowers with its black eyes and Sam was sure he saw something like mischief sparkle in them when eyes of black met eyes of gold.  _“A mark, a claim, a declaration yet unanswered. As I answered your question I will give you an advice. The claim will be answered but now it would be dangerous for there are too many changes working and happening now. In a few months the danger will pass, and the final mark can be exchanged.”_  
  
The doe turned around and vanished in a whisper of leaves. Sam didn’t look down or gave any indication that he felt Gabriel tighten his grip around his arm. The fire in his body seem to spread as he remembered the way he marked Gabriel the day before and he was sure it wouldn’t be any different when Gabriel finally marked him.

 

The normal sounds for a forest returned. Birds sang in the trees, the chirping and squeaking of small animals, the caw of the crows flying over the treetops. But the moment Gabriel started to speak every animal turned silent at the voice of the Messenger.   
  
“Castiel, take Dean back to the bunker. Sam and I still need to finish our talk.” Sam looked at Dean from the corner of his eyes and shook his head when Dean wanted to speak. Dean made one of his ‘are you sure’ faces and Sam nodded. That was everything Dean seemed to need because Castiel flew Dean and himself back to the bunker.  
  
The moment they were alone, Sam found himself suddenly lying on the forest floor. The force of the impact forced the air from his lungs and when Sam tried to get up again he found himself unable to move as Gabriel dropped himself right on his chest. “Gabriel…” But the archangel only snarled at Sam. “Silence!” Sam dropped back on the floor and Gabriel moved his legs until he could block Sam’s arms. The power behind this one word seemed to force Sam into silence and it took a great amount of will to not offer Gabriel his throat in an act of submission.

 

“Here I thought I could have you like I want you and now I have to wait… to be  _patient_ …” He spat the last word out like it burned his tongue. “So be it… I will wait but I will not be  _patient_ …” Gabriel buried his hands in Sam’s hair and slammed their lips together in a kiss more violence than finesse. Sam was too stunned to fight back and so let Gabriel devour him, let the archangel take what he wanted and boy… did Gabriel take.  
  
Sam was forced into stillness as Gabriel devoured his mouth, following the line of his teeth with his tongue and whatever Gabriel was doing with his tongue should be considered illegal. Only when Sam started to whimper at the lack of oxygen did Gabriel pull back with a growl.   
  
“I will wait for you to be ready Sam. Until then, I will simply take you as often as I please and in any way I please. As long as I can’t show it to everyone you belong to me I will make sure  _you_  know you are mine.” Suddenly, the weight of Gabriel vanished from his chest and Sam was flipped around until he was lying on his front. He wasn’t allowed to rest for long as a strong hand moved him around until Sam was pressed down to the ground by a hand between his shoulder blades and his ass was raised in the air. Sam knew what was coming and he wasn’t resisting or fighting when Gabriel snapped his jeans open, but he only pulled them low enough that Sam couldn’t move his legs and Gabriel could use Sam for his own pleasure.   
  
“Look at this pretty ass, Sam. I bet no one ever fucked that tight little hole of yours, but did you do it yourself Sam? Did you make yourself cum with your long fingers in your ass? Maybe a toy? Answer me, Sam.” Sam tried, he really tried to answer but Gabriel let his fingers dance over his entrance in a maddening act. Never really breaching him and only pressing against the tight ring of muscle. A hard slap to his ass brought Sam’s attention back to Gabriel as the archangel slapped the other cheek as well. “You are not paying attention Sam. I asked you a question and I’m expecting an answer.” Sam had to think back for a moment before he found the question Gabriel had asked.   
  
“Both, I did both when I was alone and had time for myself.” Gabriel seemed to be pleased by his answer because Sam was surprised by the two fingers Gabriel shoved into him, yelping at the sudden stretch. “You need to show me some time how you used to play with your ass, Sam. I want to watch you prepare yourself for me. Maybe I’ll let you ride me if you put up a good show, but I’m sure you didn’t have time to play with yourself tonight Sam… You’re trying to strangle my fingers here… what are you going to do with my cock in your ass I wonder?” While Gabriel spoke was he moving his fingers in and out of Sam, never stopping even when he fell silent. “No time for such things…” But Gabriel growled… and Sam screamed.   
  
Gabriel curled his fingers without warning and almost slammed them right into Sam’s prostate and right when Sam started to scream a warm hand slapped his ass again and Sam’s scream turned into a moan. Gabriel chuckled darkly. “I didn’t tell you to speak Sam… but you scream so nicely for me I will ignore it for now.” When Gabriel pulled his fingers out, Sam started to whimper and trash around on the floor as far as the hand on his back allowed. Before Sam could voice his protest of being left empty he felt the blunt pressure of Gabriel’s cock pressing against his barely stretched opening. Sam stopped moving and focused only on his breathing and the unbelievably good feeling of Gabriel entering his body. The stretching and burning was expected and yet a surprise to Sam when Gabriel finally breached him and sunk slowly in.   
  
Sam was still trying to relax when Gabriel pulled out completely only to enter Sam just as slowly as he did seconds ago. This time the stretching and burning sensation wasn’t as bright as earlier and pleasure started to cloud Sam’s vision. Gabriel repeated his game of pulling out and slowly entering in several times without giving Sam more than an inch or two and Sam let himself fall into the feeling until it was everything to him. That was the moment the hand on his back vanished and reappeared on his hip. Gabriel moved Sam a bit as Sam couldn’t do it himself with his legs trapped and when Sam was in the right position Gabriel slammed all the way in.   
  
There was nothing in Sam left that could describe what he was feeling. It was the purest bliss. For a few minutes it was hard thrusts and for Gabriel’s pleasure alone. The archangel grunted and moaned, and it was like music to Sam but when Sam tried to lower his hand to his own cock, his hand was slapped away by a growling Gabriel.   
  
An unknown and much smaller hand wrapped around his leaking erection and Sam started to fuck into Gabriel’s fist whenever he pulled almost all the way out. Slowly, inch by inch, Gabriel pulled out only to slam back in forcefully. After a few hard thrusts Sam came all over Gabriel’s hand and only seconds later he felt Gabriel jerk and shake as he pumped Sam full of his release.   
  
When Sam dropped exhausted to the floor with an equally exhausted Gabriel draped of his back, Sam couldn’t supress a chuckle. He really could get used to orgasms like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google, the flowers mean this:
> 
> Daffoldi:  
> \- yellow coloured  
> \- overcome of darkness and death, dying and resurrection
> 
> Phlox:  
> \- pink coloured  
> \- trust and togetherness
> 
> Ivy:  
> \- green coloured  
> \- connection, friendship, love stronger than death
> 
> Iris:  
> \- purple, white, yellow coloured  
> \- I fight for you
> 
> Fire Lily:  
> \- red, yellow coloured  
> \- love, passion, power
> 
> I'm an idiot with flowers and more like, smells good and look pretty^^


End file.
